


На третий год наступила зима

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), Travelers (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Pre-Het, Slavery, Social Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: По новым законам все обычные люди должны находиться под опекой мета-людей. Оливер Куин, к примеру, оказался подопечным Кейтлин Сноу, которая в последнее время все больше теряет контроль над способностями и становится похожа на Киллер Фрост. И вообще все друзья и знакомые мета-люди в Централ-Сити ведут себя слишком подозрительно и ничего не объясняют Оливеру.





	На третий год наступила зима

**Author's Note:**

> AU, прегет, умышленный ООС, темы социального неравенства, нелинейное повествование (как в каноне «Стрелы»), скручивание временных линий, возможна путаница в них же, одновременно и спойлеры, и расхождения с каноном "Путешественников", но можно читать без знания второго канона.

**ЧАСТЬ I**

**ОЛИВЕР**

Когда Оливер вернулся с ночной вылазки, он отыскал Кейтлин лежащей на полу. Белоснежные волосы разметались по темным керамическим плиткам, домашний блекло-синий свитер топорщился, одна широкая штанина задралась. Но крови ни на одежде, ни вокруг не было, казалось, Кейтлин просто уснула, так и не добравшись ни до комнаты, ни до гостиной.

Оливер замер, глядя на нее. Пытаясь понять, что нужно сделать.

Барри говорил: «Звони мне, если с тобой что-то случится, можно Циско или Уолли, но лучше мне». Но потом он принялся убеждать Оливера, что верит в Кейтлин и вряд ли это понадобится, потому что у нее все лучше и лучше получается контролировать себя и свои силы. «Но звони, обязательно звони, если будет нужно».

Видимо, он не считал, будто что-то может случиться с самой Кейтлин.

Оливер подошел к ней и опустился около нее на корточки, коснулся руки, проверяя пульс.

Кожа была холодной.

Первая мысль — умерла, несколько секунд паники, только потом — осознание, что перед ним та, кто управляет морозом, и что Кейтлин дышит, а жилка под пальцами бьется. Жива, просто без сознания.

Оливер осторожно подхватил Кейтлин на руки. Она пошевелилась, не открывая глаз, потянулась выше, хватаясь за его плечи, утыкаясь в шею.

Ее дыхание тоже было холодным.

— Не надо, — прошептала Кейтлин, когда Оливер понес ее в комнату, — я бы сама дошла, Барри.

От чужого имени стало неуютно. Внутри зашевелились обида и недоумение, не из-за чего-то конкретного, просто сами по себе, как будто не имеющие отношения к происходящему.

Оливер осторожно уложил Кейтлин на кровать, поверх покрывала, и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Стоило кому-нибудь сообщить, и Оливер собирался это сделать. Утром, если она не очнется.

Раньше у них были свои команды. Одна в Стар-Сити, другая в Централ-Сити. Была своя жизнь, свои враги. И угрозы, ради которых все герои собирались вместе. Потом все поменялось.

***

В мета-людях видели угрозу — странно, если бы это было иначе. Принимались одни законы, отвергались другие, менялись третьи. Ни у кого не было ответа на вопросы. Как относиться к мета-людям? Насколько они различны между собой и насколько отличаются от прочего человечества? Необходимо ли как-то определять это различие? Остаются ли собой те, кто обрел способности?

Наверное, все было бы иначе, не вернись Доминаторы.

И, если несколько лет назад эти инопланетяне больше угрожали, чем на самом деле нападали, то теперь они уже не шутили. Их логика была понятна: они видели в мета-людях будущую опасность для всей галактики, и им хотелось разобраться с ней в зародыше.

Первую волну остановили те, кто сам себя гордо называл «героями». Не все из них обладали способностями, не все были из этого измерения. Во второй раз — предупреждение пришло заранее, и было больше времени на подготовку. Тогда вторжение остановили мета-люди.

Это походило на чудо: как они объединились ради одной цели, как преступники встали плечом к плечу с защитниками закона, а рядом с ними были обычные люди, всегда считавшие, что их силы бесполезны или мешают жить нормально. Они все работали сообща, отбили нападение инопланетных вторженцев… только у этого чуда были последствия.

Никто не знал, будет ли третья волна, придут ли Доминаторы снова, может ли с неба или из альтернативной реальности явиться новая угроза. Потому мета-людям были даны те права, на которые не могли рассчитывать обычные жители Земли. Они стали популярнее рок-звезд и влиятельнее религиозных лидеров. Они были надеждой для всей планеты.

Мир изменился и продолжал меняться каждый день.

Но многие отказывались видеть катастрофу до самого последнего момента, пока не стало слишком поздно.

***

Оливер давно не видел снов. Обычные перестали приходить к нему еще на Лиан Ю, тогда их заменили кошмары, они продержались до самого возвращения домой и еще немного после этого. Но потом исчезли и они, осталась одна пустота, в которую он проваливался, стоило закрыть глаза. Это походило на глоток дистиллированной воды: ни вкуса, ни запаха. Оливер сам не знал, радоваться ему или нет.

Сегодня он вынырнул из привычной пустоты, услышав звонок в дверь. За окном уже рассвело, это мог быть кто угодно, начиная от почтальона и заканчивая Циско, который решил заглянуть в гости. Но Оливер подозревал, что дело в нем и это не просто дружеский визит. Ночью он заметил новую дорожную камеру только после того, как уже попал в ее объектив.

Раздался еще один звонок. Оливер поднялся, размышляя, стоит ли пойти открыть или нет, но услышал шаги Кейтлин в коридоре, парой секунд спустя — звук открывающейся двери и голоса.

Оливер не стал выходить из комнаты, пока не услышал, что «гости» удалилась. Много времени не ушло: в Централ-Сити полиция вела себя мягче, чем в Стар-Сити, да и у Кейтлин была определенная репутация. Но Оливер все равно поймал себя на том, что облегченно выдохнул и разжал кулаки.

Когда он вышел, Кейтлин стояла у закрытой двери, сложив руки на груди. Она была одета в то же, что и вчера ночью, когда он относил ее в комнату. А в глазах плавали льдинки. Пока что только фигурально.

— Я сказала, что ты ночью был со мной и не мог никуда выйти, — сказала Кейтлин. — Я так понимаю, тебя опять засекли?

— Да, — ответил Оливер. — Правильно понимаешь.

— Хорошо хоть не настаивали на обыске.

— Повезло, что многие мстители до сих пор носят лук и стрелы, — Оливер пожал плечами, — да и с Зеленой Стрелой связывают, как минимум, три имени.

Кейтлин вздохнула и подошла к нему.

— Ты нарушил комендантский час, — тихо сказала она, глядя Оливеру в глаза, — этого достаточно, чтобы тебя забрали в центр перевоспитания.

От нее так же веяло холодом, как вчера. Оливер спал в одних штанах и теперь ощущал себя так, будто решил открыть окно посреди зимы, не позаботившись накинуть хотя бы халат или рубашку.

— Одно нарушение комендантского часа — не причина, — заметил он.

— Таинственного лучника видели больше десятка раз, — качнула головой Кейтлин, — а если тебя будет допрашивать кто-то с мета-способностями узнавать правду, то может открыться и все остальное. Это опасно и для тебя, и для меня.

— И чего ты хочешь? — спросил Оливер. — Чтобы я сидел дома?

— Здесь ты в безопасности.

Кейтлин смотрела ему в глаза, в голосе не звучало скрежещущих ноток, взгляд был обычным, человеческим, даже морозом перестало веять — или он привык. Но Оливер не обманывал себя: из них двоих именно она угрожала его жизни. Именно она могла в мгновение ока превратить его в ледяную статую и разбить на тысячу осколков. И вряд ли он бы успел ударить ее первым.

Хорошо, что ни один из них не хотел смерти второго.

— Здесь я как в клетке, — произнес Оливер.

— Я знаю, — кивнула Кейтлин. — Мне жаль. Но так будет лучше…

— Да, вся система делает нам, простым людям, лучше, — ответил Оливер с горечью, — именно «так будет лучше» говорили, когда отдавали нас в рабство мета-людям.

Он ждал, что Кейтлин начнет спорить. Убеждать в том, как сильно он ошибается. Но она только невесело усмехнулась и отвела взгляд.

***

Сначала им всем было смешно. Фелисити зачитывала особо удачные выдержки из законопроекта и комментировала.

— Нет, послушай только, — она махнула рукой в сторону давящегося смехом Рене, — «…мета-люди объявляются официальными опекунами членов семьи, не наделенных способностями». То есть, представь, Барри — опекун Айрис, а Уолли — детектива Уэста! Оливер, кто мог представить такой поворот?

— А точно не они вдвоем опекуны? — спросил Кертис. — Мне просто интересно, как это технически работает.

— Я тебя опекать не возьмусь, — фыркнула Дина. — И не надейся.

Оливер тогда улыбался вместе с ними, но ощущал: что-то неладно. Опасность он чувствовал с самой атаки Доминаторов, а потом еще сильнее, когда выяснилось, что президент — тоже из мета-людей.

В команде Стрелы был только один мета-человек: Дина Дрейк. Все-таки Стар-Сити никогда не накрывало взрывом ускорителя частиц, здесь не открывались порталы в другие измерения (по крайней мере, не чаще, чем во всем другом мире), никто не проводил опыты с темной материей.

Пусть по последней переписи и получалось, что в городе как минимум пять процентов жителей — мета-люди (Фелисити считала, что цифра подозрительно большая, но в пределах нормы), но в Стар-Сити никто не относился к новым законом всерьез. Всем казалось, что их это не коснется и что к ним это отношения не имеет.

Но опасность витала в воздухе. Она начинала обретать форму, но пока не настолько четкую, как Оливеру бы хотелось. Это походило на запах гнили в воздухе или неправильный привкус в той выпивке, что когда-то подсунула ему Уоллер и от которой он потерял сознание, чтобы очнуться в плену АРГУС.

Но он пытался успокоить сам себя, пытался сказать, что предчувствия его уже обманывали, особенно когда дело касалось людей. Слишком часто все оказывалось не совсем так, как он полагал. Тем не менее, когда Тея спросила у него, стоит ли ехать к Рою, зовущему ее в Корто Мальтезе, Оливер сказал:

— Конечно, стоит. Ты у меня, что, разрешение спрашиваешь?

А сам подумал: «Так ты окажешься в меньшей опасности».

Когда она уже уехала, Фелисити поинтересовалась, как бы невзначай:

— Ты же знаешь, что Рой не стал бы звать ее через трехслойную защиту и бронировать билеты на имя человека из Швейцарии?

— Знаю, — ответил Оливер.

Фелисити отвернулась от своих мониторов и пристально посмотрела на него: осуждающий ангел в сером платье, окруженный синеватым ореолом света.

— Думаю, Тея тоже знает, — добавил Оливер, когда молчание начало затягиваться, — потому и спрашивала у меня, стоит ли ей ехать. Будь это на самом деле Рой — даже не рассказала бы.

— Ты думаешь, что ей правда стоило уехать, — отозвалась Фелисити.

— Что-то грядет, и, возможно, Тее лучше быть с тем, кто ни перед чем не остановится.

Фелисити хмыкнула и отвернулась.

— Не остановится даже перед тем, чтобы накачать ее наркотиками и вывести бессознательной куда-нибудь в бункер, — проворчала она.

— Моя сестра может за себя постоять, если это не Малькольм, — ответил Оливер. — А если Малькольм, он не причинит ей вреда. В меру своих отцовских инстинктов.

— Меня пугает, что ты ставишь на отцовские инстинкты Малькольма Мерлина, — сказала Фелисити, но больше они эту тему не обсуждали.

Тея написала Оливеру, когда приземлилась и сообщила, что все хорошо. А потом — что останется в Корто Мальтезе на месяц или дольше. И, скорее всего, куда-нибудь отправится попутешествовать.

А через полгода, когда не мета-людям запретили занимать руководящие должности, Оливер перестал получать от нее письма.

Спустя пару месяцев мета-опекуны стали обязательными для всех. Право обычных людей владеть собственностью отменили чуть позже. И разрешили передавать и продавать опекунские права.

Никто не говорил «рабство», его ведь не существует в цивилизованном обществе. Но все понимали, что именно происходит.

***

— Хочешь, я приготовлю завтрак? — спросил Оливер.

Кейтлин сидела, уставившись в ноутбук. По экрану бежали цифры, почему-то чаще всего светло-желтые или оранжевые на темном фоне, какие-то диаграммы и схемы, непонятные символы и значки… Они ничего не говорили Оливеру. Поначалу, когда он только начал жить в ее доме, Кейтлин закрывала крышку ноутбука, стоило подойти, потом перестала. Сейчас она едва посмотрела в его сторону, прежде чем сказать:

— Приготовь. Хотя ты и не должен.

— Знаю, — ответил Оливер.

Она всегда напоминала ему, что он не обязан заниматься домашними делами или думать о ее комфорте. Ее тоже напрягало то, в какой ситуации они оказались.

Кейтлин уже успела сходить в душ, и сейчас от мокрых волос на рыжем халате оставалось темное пятно. Оливер поборол желание спросить, не нужна ли ей сухая одежда. От подобной заботы Кейтлин всегда вскидывалась, будто он пытался ударить ее ножом.

Он уже собрался уйти на кухню, когда его остановил ее голос.

— Знаешь, я какое-то время красила волосы, — сказала Кейтлин. — Когда они побелели. В каштановый. Потом — светло-рыжий, потом просто блонд.

— Зачем? — спросил Оливер.

— Чтобы все привыкли, им казалось, что все так, как должно быть.

— Ты это говоришь, чтобы подвести в какой-то идее?

Она обернулась к нему. Не грустная, не уставшая, не злая, просто насмешливая.

— Я это говорю, чтобы ты потом не спрашивал, почему всем моим друзьям плевать на то, выгляжу я как Киллер Фрост или нет.

Стало легче от мысли, что Кейтлин не злится на него. Оливер был благодарен ей вполне искренне и считал, что ему повезло. Потому что вместо нее мог быть кто угодно другой. И от мысли об этом «ком угодно» становилось неприятно и руки сами сжимались в кулаки.

— Ты расскажешь мне, что случилось вчера? — все-таки спросил Оливер. — Почему ты потеряла сознание?

Он ждал, что Кейтлин отмолчится или ответит еще что-то насмешливое, о любопытных котах, остающихся без важных частей тела, но она посмотрела ему в глаза и честно ответила:

— Я теряю контроль над своими способностями. Скорее всего — они меня убьют.

— Ты будешь что-то с этим делать? Барри…

— Пытается спасти свою семью, — пожала плечами Кейтлин, — а еще город и мир в придачу. И он ничем не может мне помочь, не та специальность. Я скажу ребятам, если сама не найду выход.

Оливер никогда не умел утешать смертельно больных людей. Он вообще не слишком хорошо умел утешать. Потому замер, обдумывая, что говорить.

— Ты собирался приготовить завтрак, — напомнила Кейтлин. — И не волнуйся, я передам права на тебя кому-то из парней. Если все будет серьезно.

Оливер сказал:

— Я не о себе волнуюсь.

Но подумал: да, верно, такая мысль, о собственной судьбе, приходила ему в голову. И хорошо, что не пришлось ее озвучивать.

***

Если бы Оливер оставался в Стар-Сити — ничего бы не случилось. Если бы Оливер полетел в Россию, как бывший мэр города, а не инкогнито, по поддельным документам, тоже ничего бы не случилось.

А может и случилось бы.

Позже он узнал, что Дину лишили прав на опекунство как раз в то время, когда Оливер улетел из города, Фелисити сбежала чудом, а Диггла спасла связь с АРГУС и Лайлой. О судьбе Рене и Кертиса Оливер так и не узнал.

Но в России все пошло совершенно не по плану. Анатолий говорил, как обычно, что ценит их давнюю дружбу, но слишком часто эта дружба оборачивалась неприятностями. Оливер пообещал, что когда-нибудь отомстит ему, на том все и закончилось.

Только Оливер оказался в клетке на торгах, где никто даже не пытался сделать вид, что пришедшие мета-люди, рассматривающие обычных людей, вовсе не собираются никого купить.

Оливер старался казаться вялым и неинтересным, но сам внимательно присматривался к покупателям. Даже по внешности было видно, что здесь собрались меты со всего мира, не считая речи на десятке разных языков.

А потом Оливер заметил знакомое лицо. Кейтлин Сноу, которая тогда намного сильнее напоминала Киллер Фрост, тоже его заметила и подошла к решетке.

— Я возьму этого, — сказала она.

Ее взгляд вмиг напомнил о докторе Айво, словно не прошел почти десяток лет с тех времен, словно Оливер до сих пор был парнем, который уже умеет постоять за себя, но еще не прошел всех кругов ада. Словно его еще можно чем-то напугать.

Он никогда не спрашивал у Кейтлин, как она оказалась на тех торгах и за кем именно приехала.

Потому что она могла ответить.

***

Позже днем Оливер услышал, как Кейтлин говорила по телефону. Он не пытался подслушать, просто поднимался из подвала, где устроил для себя спортзал. Конечно, до бункера и даже убежища в сгинувшем «Верданте» ему было далеко, но, при желании, можно не терять форму и в тюремной камере.

Кейтлин говорила по телефону, бродя из стороны в сторону по столовой. Оливер хотел уйти, но решил подождать, отступив так, чтобы его не было видно — вдруг речь идет о нем и о копах, которые пришли с утра.

— Нет… Директор здесь не при чем. Да. Вероятность не сто процентов, даже не семьдесят, но еще высокая, — Кейтлин едва не зашипела, будто ей сказали что-то неприятное. — А я, по-твоему, что делаю?

Оливер покачал головой и повернулся спиной к столовой, собираясь пройти на кухню другим путем, но замер опять, услышав:

— По-твоему, никто другой мог надеть зеленый капюшон и изобразить Стрелу?

В голосе Кейтлин был тот же холод, что и с утра, даже более явный. Тон голоса ледяной — злой и раздраженный.

«И немного испуганный, — неожиданно понял Оливер, — она чего-то или кого-то боится, но кого?»

Следующей репликой Кейтлин ответила на его вопрос:

— Айрис, прекрати! Ты же знаешь, что я не могу этого сделать.

Пауза. А потом Кейтлин ответила, устало, но достаточно громко:

— Да, я не хочу. До свидания, Айрис.

Оливер слышал, как вздохнула Кейтлин, как положила телефон на стол, как скрипнули доски пола у нее под ногами.

Можно было развернуться и уйти, но он никогда не любил уходить тогда, когда мог получить ответы. Потому Оливер вошел в столовую.

В первую же секунду он заметил: здесь холоднее, чем в соседней комнате. Не настолько, чтобы дыхание вырывалось облачками пара, но достаточно, чтобы стало неуютно.

— Сколько ты слышал? — спросила Кейтлин, поднимая взгляд от лежащего на столе телефона.

— Достаточно, чтобы понять: Айрис Уэст-Аллен меня недолюбливает.

Кейтлин поджала губы, а потом ответила:

— Просто Уэст, они все еще не назначили даты свадьбы, — и добавила: — Но все и всегда решает все равно она, знал бы ты, как я от этого устала…

Она запустила пальцы в волосы, но потом, будто спохватившись, попыталась опять пригладить прическу. Захотелось подойти к Кейтлин и не то встряхнуть ее, не то обнять. Встряхнуть все-таки больше. И потребовать объяснить, чего именно она не хочет делать и что такого требует Айрис.

— От чего именно устала? — спросил Оливер и сам же предположил: — От меня?

— Да, — не стала спорить Кейтлин, — от того, что мне позвонят сразу же, как заметят тебя на улице в неположенное время, в неположенном районе или с неположенной компанией. Что у меня отнимут возможность помочь кому-то еще, если ты не будешь осторожен, а тебя самого заберут туда, откуда не возвращаются прежними.

Она опустила голову и добавила тихо, с неприкрытой обидой:

— И я устала, что Барри ничего не делает.

Оливер перевел взгляд на столешницу и увидел, как по ней пошли ледяные разводы.

— Может быть, съездишь и поговоришь с Барри? — предложил Оливер.

— Нет, — Кейтлин посмотрела на него, — мы соберемся и поедем к нему вместе.

***

Оливер считал, что он будет жить в СТАР-Лабс. Это было бы логично, в конце концов, там было место, возможность заниматься практически чем угодно, не привлекая внимания, и, конечно, штаб команды Флэша.

Тем сильнее было его удивление, когда Барри сказал, что это невозможно.

Оливер только что прилетел с Кейтлин из России, полета он не запомнил, потому что его накачали успокоительным и в себя удалось прийти только в СТАР-Лабс. И то сознание время от времени плыло. Те, кто продал его, явно сильно опасались, что он очнется слишком рано.

Оливер сначала удивился, почему Кейтлин ушла за результатами сканирования, а давление проверял Барри… но понял, что это для того, чтобы поговорить наедине.

— Сейчас все знают наши личности, — объяснил Барри, глядя в глаза Оливера с подкупающей беспомощностью, — и, если кто-то и подозревает, что Зеленая Стрела — мета, но люди уже отвыкли, что кто-то из нашей команды скрывает лицо. А то, что ты, как Оливер Куин, не мета знают все.

— То есть ты предлагаешь мне работать в одиночку? — уточнил Оливер, уже начавший понимать, что происходит.

— Нет, я предлагаю тебе вовсе прекратить… работать. Потому что ты обычный человек. И ты понимаешь, что это означает в наше время.

Оливер посмотрел мимо него — через стеклянную стену — на Айрис, сидящую за пультом.

— Я не вижу, чтобы ты был против нее.

— Это другое, — ответил Барри и фальшиво улыбнулся. — Оливер, это временно. Как только Дине вернут права, мы передадим тебя ей, и ты вернешься в Стар-Сити.

Незачем было учиться у Яо Фэя распознавать сигналы человеческого тела, чтобы видеть: Барри врет. И даже не пытается это скрыть.

— А пока — что? — спросил Оливер. — Что я, по-твоему, буду делать?

На это Барри ответил без всякой заминки:

— Переедешь к Кейтлин, у нее новый дом… Я же тебе не рассказывал? Это благодарность от города за помощь и все те разы, что мы их спасали. СТАР-Лабс списали долги, а кто хотел, тот получил старые здания или куски земли. Я ничего не просил… Наоборот, с реставрацией помогал.

Оливер вздохнул. Было множество вопросов, которые он хотел задать, и которые он задавал Барри во время телефонных разговоров с того самого момента, когда правительство начало принимать новые законы.

Барри никогда не отвечал на вопросы. Или не понимал, чего от него хочет Оливер, или, что намного неприятнее, понимал слишком хорошо.

— Кейтлин живет в старом здании? — спросил Оливер, вместо того чтобы поинтересоваться, как так вышло, что Флэш, герой Централ-Сити, никогда не критикует власть.

— Я помог сделать ремонт, — сказал Барри. — Тебе там понравится, я уверен!

***

Барри и Айрис жили в своем старом доме. Оливер помнил, что, когда только узнал про очередной их переезд, пошутил, будто дети Джо Уэста всегда к нему возвращаются.

Но теперь сам Джо Уэст жил где-то за пределами Централ-Сити, конечно, как не мета, он не мог работать в полиции… Но он словно бы вовсе исчез. Каждый раз, стоило о нем упомянуть, Барри, Айрис и их мета-друзья делали вид, что не расслышали реплики. Они вообще в эти дни слышали довольно выборочно.

— Забавно, что у меня не отняли водительские права, — сказал Оливер, останавливая машину перед домом.

Кейтлин, сидящая на пассажирском сидении, посмотрела на него со странным выражением непонимания и отстегнула ремень безопасности.

— Я почти разучилась водить, — сказала она, — так что спасибо, что довез. Хотя ты…

— Опять скажешь, что я не был обязан? — уточнил Оливер. — Не стоит. К тому же я тоже хочу поговорить с Барри.

Кейтлин посмотрела в сторону дома, коснулась ручки, но пока не торопилась выходить.

Оливер не до конца понимал, какие отношения между ней и Барри. Из Стар-Сити было сложно понять… динамику внутри команды Флэша, но, как оказалось, из Централ-Сити ее понять ничуть не легче.

— Идем, — Кейтлин тряхнула головой, будто принимая какое-то решение, — Айрис сейчас в СТАР-Лабс, а у Барри выходной, он должен быть дома. Он почти всегда дома.

«Точно так же, как ты?» — подумал Оливер, но вслух спросил:

— Почему Айрис может находиться вне дома и участвовать в жизни команды, а я — нет?

— Оливер, не начинай снова, — попросила Кейтлин. — Ты уже это спрашивал.

— А ответа так и не получил, — сказал Оливер. — Ни от Барри, ни от тебя, ни от кого другого. Или, может быть, мне надо спать с Флэшем, как Айрис?

Кейтлин посмотрела на него так, будто собиралась ударить, но вместо этого, распахнув дверцу, вышла из машины. Оливер поспешил следом.

Он на самом деле часто задавал этот вопрос, пусть и в разных формулировках. И так и не получил ответа: почему не мета Айрис так сильно от него отличается? Почему ей необязательно соблюдать комендантский час? Почему она выходит за пределы дома не только в компании Барри? Почему все говорят о ней так, будто она стала лидером команды Флэша?

— Я не буду отвечать, — сказала Кейтлин, — потому что сейчас нам нужно поговорить с Барри.

— Ты так уверена в том, что он поможет? — уточнил Оливер. — Или тебе просто надоели мои жалобы?

— Барри может обратиться напрямую к мэру, — ответила Кейтлин, — или к штабу президента. А еще он герой. Так что да, он может попытаться что-то изменить. По крайней мере, особо жесткие правила.

— Я не спрашивал, может ли он помочь. Только поможет ли он.

Кейтлин поджала губы.

— Я думал, что ты тоже героиня, — сказал Оливер, — тебе, в конце концов, подарили дом за спасение города, если я правильно понимаю. Ты сама не можешь обратиться к мэру или президенту?

— Это… сложно, — пожала плечами Кейтлин и направилась к дому. — Идем, хватит привлекать внимание соседей.

Ей не пришлось стучать — Барри сам распахнул двери. Он был взъерошенным, почему-то одетым в белый лабораторный халат и явно казался раздосадованным.

— Что вы тут делаете? — спросил он, но смотрел только на Кейтлин. — Что-то случилось? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Отлично, — ответила Кейтлин. — Я не потому приехала, Барри, нужно поговорить.

Теперь Барри посмотрел уже на Оливера, нахмурился и сказал:

— Я позвоню Айрис, а вы проходите.

— Не надо звонить Айрис, — Кейтлин поймала его за запястье. — Мы хотим поговорить именно с тобой. Не с ней.

На секунду Оливеру показалось, что Барри сейчас вырвет руку. Или оттолкнет Кейтлин и запрет дверь. Или, воспользовавшись силами Флэша, отнесет их домой и вернется к своим делам, чем бы он там ни занимался. Но Барри мотнул головой и шире распахнул дверь, пропуская их внутрь.

— Кейтлин, скажи честно, ты в порядке? — повторил Барри, закрыв за ними дверь и идя следом до гостиной.

— Я же сказала, — огрызнулась та. — Хватит спрашивать.

Оливер вспомнил ее слова про то, что она умирает. И подумал в который раз за последнее время, что слишком много недоговорок стало в команде Флэша. Непохоже на то, как было раньше, да и они все сами непохожи на себя.

Раньше Оливер уже бывал в доме Джо и неплохо помнил его, но сейчас все выглядело совершенно иначе. И это была не простая перестановка мебели или сделанный ремонт.

— Кто-то подался в медики? — спросил Оливер, рассматривая медицинскую аппаратуру вокруг.

Часть оборудования и инструментов он раньше видел в криминалистической лаборатории Барри, что-то узнавал сам, но остальное было ему незнакомо.

— И зачем тебе искусственная почка, Барри? — он кивнул на аппарат, высящийся рядом с занавешенным окном.

Нехорошее предчувствие накрыло его мигом.

— Айрис и Джо в порядке? Остальная твоя семья?

Барри покрутил головой, но ответила за него Кейтлин:

— Они все в порядке, просто Барри считает, что он обязан найти лекарства от всех болезней, вместо того чтобы поменять законы.

Оливер с недоумением посмотрел на него, потом на нее. Он хотел бы знать, с каких пор Барри увлекся медициной и поиском лекарств для кого бы то ни было. Пусть, как спидстер, он и мог выучить квантовую физику за две минуты (а потом забыть ее за те же две минуты), но раньше он не пытался сделать лабораторию из собственного дома.

— Кейтлин, мы уже говорили, — Барри взглянул на Оливера. — И ты… сама все понимаешь. Может, поговорим позже?

— Когда вернется наш бесстрашный лидер или когда не будет свидетелей? — спросила Кейтлин со знакомыми холодными интонациями. Когда она говорила вот так, уголки стен иной раз обрастали изморозью.

Оливер развел руками.

— Барри, мы знакомы уже много лет, — напомнил он, — я одним из первых узнал о твоих способностях. Что изменилось?

Он знал, что изменилось. Законы, отношение к метам и отношение мет к обычным людям. И у команды Флэша, похоже, появились дополнительные секреты. Но Оливер хотел услышать это от Барри. Возможно, тогда получится понять причину.

И, как и слишком часто в последнее время, этого не произошло.

— Оливер, ты хочешь поговорить с Самантой и Уильямом? — спросил тот, словно забыв, что именно обсуждалось до этого. — Я недавно их нашел, не хотел говорить. Они теперь живут в Детройте. Думаю, будут очень рады тебя видеть.

Оливер медленно выдохнул, стараясь не забывать, что перед ним Барри, его друг. Причем не такой друг, как Анатолий, с которым их связывало слишком много взаимных предательств. Не такой друг как Слэйд, даже не такой друг как Эвелин или Рори. Между Оливером и Барри не было крови, не было смертей или убитых родных и возлюбленных.

— Надеюсь, это не угроза? — уточнил Оливер.

— Что? — переспросил Барри. — Нет, просто вспомнил, мы сейчас так редко говорим. Кейтлин, правда, ты выбрала не лучшее время.

Как по заказу, в кармане его халата запищал телефон: обычная мелодия, из тех, что стоят по умолчанию. Да и сам телефон был из тех «одноразовых» моделей, что выкидывают после единственного звонка.

Барри посмотрел на экран и сбросил вызов.

— Простите, — сказал он, опять поднимая голову, — мне нечего сказать. Кейтлин, я не пойду к мэру и не пойду к президенту. Ты сама знаешь, почему. Ничего не поменялось, и мои причины тоже. А сейчас, пожалуйста, уходите.

— А если не уйдем, ты нас заставишь? — Кейтлин сложила руки на груди.

Оливер перевел взгляд с нее на Барри, прикинул, сможет ли вывести его из строя. Во время совместных тренировок ему иногда удавалось застать Флэша врасплох. Барри слишком полагался на свою скорость и становился невнимательным… но не в его доме, который он явно знает лучше Оливера.

— Кейтлин, пожалуйста, — попросил Барри. — Ради нашей дружбы, просто уходите.

И эта просьба звучала слишком лично. «Будто речь не о дружбе», — подумал Оливер, опять удивляясь, почему к его чувствам примешивается обида. Словно то, что могло быть между Барри и Кейтлин, как-то касалось лично его, а не только отношения мета к обычным людям.

— Ладно, — выдохнула Кейтлин. — Но нам все равно нужно поговорить.

— И мой ответ все равно не изменился, — ответил Барри.

А, когда они уже выходили, он коснулся плеча Оливера и уточнил вполголоса:

— Ты же скажешь мне, если с ней что-то будет не так? Я очень волнуюсь о ее здоровье.

— Конечно, скажу, — соврал Оливер, не чувствуя никаких угрызений совести. — Если замечу что-то необычное — первым делом позвоню тебе.

***

Когда-то Оливер едва знал Кейтлин Сноу. Она была для него, в первую очередь, подругой Барри. Одной из тех, кто помогал ему в самом начале, после того, как он вышел из комы и получил способности.

Персонал СТАР-Лабс сначала был для Оливера просто «людьми рядом с Барри», даже не его командой, а теми, кто участвует в его жизни, кто поддерживает его и может помочь с теми вещами, на которые Оливеру не хватало знаний, времени или возможностей.

Уже позже Циско стал ближе общаться с Фелисити, и они с нуля спроектировали новый бункер. Позже Оливер обратился к нему и Барри за новыми разработками для костюма… И так произошло с другими «людьми рядом с Барри». Они узнавали друг друга, как разные группы героев в принципе могут узнать друг друга. Команда Стрелы не раз и не два пользовалась помощью Кейтлин Сноу, когда дело касалось мета-преступников или нужно было провести анализ сомнительного образца, не привлекая внимания официальных лабораторий. Бывало, что они обращались за советом к доктору Уэллсу. Тот же Джо Уэст помог достать данные о Дине Дрейк… Нельзя сказать, что Оливер считал, будто команду Флэша стоит приглашать на День Благодарения в свое убежище, но он научился им доверять.

И считал, что новые законы не смогут подорвать это доверие. Все-таки их героическая деятельность была не только и не столько с опорой на мета-силы. Совместные цели, спасение невинных граждан, борьба с общими врагами… вот зачем они это делали.

По крайней мере, так думал Оливер.

Практика наглядно показала, что он ошибался.

— И что, передадите из рук в руки? — спросил он, когда Циско и Барри привезли ее к новому дому Кейтлин Сноу.

То, что конкретно это двухэтажное здание построили в Централ-Сити одним из первых, можно было понять только спустившись в подвал и коснувшись каменных стен. После ремонта дом выглядел просто добротным, светлым и на удивление пустым. Будто живущие в нем люди не оставляли ни следа и могли уйти в любую секунду. Но об этом Оливер узнал позже, когда обошел каждую комнату в поисках занятий, которые отвлекли бы его невероятной скуки. В тот момент он просто увидел добротный дом и Кейтлин Сноу, которая ждала их на крыльце, опираясь на резные перила.

— Она изменилась, — заметил Оливер, вполголоса обращаясь к Барри, — я думал об этом и в СТАР-Лабс, но не успел сказать.

Кейтлин, пусть он и не знал ее так же, как члены ее собственной команды, всегда казалась ему человеком, пытающимся удержать в узде свои мета-силы. Она не выпускала альтер-эго — Киллер Фрост — без крайней необходимости. И, насколько знал Оливер, отношения Кейтлин с Фрост были чем-то сродни раздвоению личности. Но сейчас он видел беловолосую женщину с острым недоверчивым взглядом, совсем непохожую на Кейтлин Сноу, какой он ее помнил.

И ни Барри, ни Циско это изменение не удивляло. Будто его для них и не существовало.

— Мы все изменились, — просто сказал Барри. — Ты, главное, не волнуйся. Она все лучше и лучше контролирует свои силы…

Он уже успел сказать это раньше, пока они ехали сюда. Циско сидел за рулем и комментировал, Барри — объяснял, каких правил для не-мета лучше придерживаться Оливеру.

— Просто не привлекай лишнего внимания, — добавил Барри. — Хорошо?

— Судя по твоему описанию, мне вообще нельзя выходить из дому без сопровождения Кейтлин, — насмешливо ответил Оливер.

— Да, нельзя, — коротко ответил Циско. — Чувак, только не говори, что ты ничего про центры перевоспитания не услышал. У нас в Централ-Сити их до черта, и никто не хочет, чтобы ты угодил в такой.

Оливер захотел, как и до этого, в машине, огрызнуться, что его это не касается и эти центры ничто после всех тех адских мест, в которых он бывал раньше… Но Барри добавил те слова, которые заставили его прикусить язык:

— Мы обязаны думать о наших семьях. О тех, кто полагается на нас. И прости, Оливер, но я не хочу рисковать Джо или Айрис ради тебя.

В тот момент Оливер решил поверить, пусть и прекрасно помнил, что Джо Уэста не видели с тех пор, как по новым законам у него не стало больше права работать в полиции.

***

По дороге домой Кейтлин молчала, так напряженно, что было очевидно: она мучительно борется с собой, чтобы ничего сейчас не говорить.

— Барри изменился, — сказал Оливер с мучительным чувством дежавю.

— А может быть, ты никогда и не знал его по-настоящему, — ответила Кейтлин, глядя за окно так, будто линия парковых деревьев была самым интересным зрелищем на свете. — Может быть, просто думал, что знаешь.

Оливер не стал с ней спорить: в этом все равно не было никакого смысла.

Когда вернулись домой («В дом Кейтлин», — поправил собственную мысль Оливер), то желания говорить не прибавилось ни у одного из них.

— Я пойду вниз, — сказал Оливер. — Если ты не против.

Кейтлин сначала кивнула, а потом сказала напряженным голосом, уже когда он повернулся к ней спиной:

— Я хотела кое-что тебе показать. Кое-кого, она приехала в город. Думаю, ты будешь рад.

— Давай проверим, — предложил Оливер, — буду ли я рад.

Кейтлин махнула рукой и направилась в гостиную, где еще утром оставила свой ноутбук. В доме был еще один компьютер, который она отдала Оливеру. В такие моменты тот жалел, что слишком много лет полагался на Фелисити, на ее алгоритмы и умение в два щелчка взламывать спутники правительства. Сейчас интернет мог дать Оливеру то же самое, что любому другому обычному пользователю.

А в их нынешней жизни таким способом можно было лишь убедиться, что мир окончательно сошел с ума. Сообщения о новых правилах и законах для не-мета, форумы, где можно было наткнуться на обсуждения в духе: «Как правильно воспитать своих подопечных, если они мне дерзят», псевдоисторические статьи, в которых утверждалось, что все знаменитые деятели науки, политики и военного дела на самом деле были метами.

Оливер пытался отыскать кого-то из своей команды, но или у них не было доступа к сети, или они залегли на дно, или его попытки не были очевидны… Или, о чем думать не хотелось, но исключать такой вариант было нельзя, они мертвы. Даже последние упоминания о Дине Дрейк на сайте Полицейского Управления Стар-Сити были о ее отстранении и лишении прав на опеку.

Единственным, что получил Оливер от своих поисков, была фотография неизвестного пляжа, пришедшая на его временный е-мейл. Он до рези в глазах всматривался в отдыхающих, но так и не смог никого узнать.

Кейтлин включила ноутбук, быстро набрала пароль, одним щелчком устранила привычную уже картину с бегущими цифрами и открыла черно-белую фотографию.

— Я узнала утром, это фотография с магазина на Кантон Драйв. Я не была уверена, стоит ли тебе сообщать, — извиняющимся тоном начала Кейтлин. — Подумала, вдруг она проездом, или это даже не она, а кто-то похожий. Но потом получила сообщение и…

Оливер склонился над ноутбуком и сказал:

— Это Фелисити.

Кейтлин кивнула.

— Оливер, она передала, что у нее встреча в Централ-Парке. Думаю, тебе стоит с ней встретиться.

— Когда выезжаем? — спросил Оливер.

Кейтлин покачала головой.

— Еще далеко до комендантского часа, — сказала она. — Мне незачем идти с тобой. И к тому же наша общая сегодняшняя поездка не дала ничего хорошего.

Оливер вспомнил лицо Барри, то, как звучал его голос. То, как тот, кого он привык считать своим другом, врал ему и Кейтлин в глаза.

— Ты уверена? — спросил Оливер. — Не будешь опять повторять, что это слишком опасно?

Кейтлин не ответила, по крайней мере, ничего не сказала вслух. Но взгляд был более чем красноречив. Этот взгляд говорил: «Я и так стараюсь». А еще: «Прекрати давить на меня». И что-то еще, болезненно знакомое, то, что Оливер когда-то видел в собственном отражении. Давным-давно, когда только выбрался с острова и начал понимать: настоящее Чистилище — это не Лиан Ю, а весь остальной мир.

— Фелисити уточнила, где именно в Централ-Парке она будет? — спросил Оливер.

***

Самым неприятным в новой жизни Оливера была скука. Он, с присущим ему пессимизмом (который возникнет у любого, кто достаточно долго будет пытаться спасти город и людей, которые явно не хотят спасения), ожидал, что жизнь в компании Киллер Фрост, на которую слишком уж походила Кейтлин Сноу, будет напоминать первый год на острове. Но на самом деле Кейтлин была просто слишком погружена в себя и странные исследования, которые, по всей видимости, проводила.

Она довольно редко выезжала в СТАР-Лабс, проводя почти все время дома: в кабинете, в гостиной или лаборатории, куда Оливер заглянул в одну из редких отлучек Кейтлин. Его вело и любопытство, и желание проверить, насколько большая опасность ему грозит. К счастью, в лаборатории не обнаружилось ни отрезанных конечностей, ни подопытных людей, ни других сомнительных вещей. Больше того, выглядело все так, будто Кейтлин приходит сюда просто посидеть в одиночестве: слишком плотный слой пыли лежал на большей части оборудования.

Через пару недель в двери дома позвонили из службы доставки. Грузчики внесли продолговатый ящик, и, когда они ушли, Кейтлин сказала:

— Мне кажется, это твое. По крайней мере, это все те вещи, которые собрал и выслал Джон Диггл перед тем, как включить систему самоуничтожения вашего бункера. Не волнуйся, ящик не открывали.

Оливер посмотрел на нее, пытаясь прочитать на ее лице что-то, кроме усталости, которую видел каждый день.

— Спасибо, — ответил Оливер, — наверное. Но вряд ли мне понадобится костюм Зеленой Стрелы или мое оружие.

Кейтлин поморщилась.

— Ты никогда не можешь знать заранее, — сказала она, — но мне будет спокойнее на душе, если они вернутся к тебе.

— Хочешь сказать, Барри передумал, что мне надо сидеть и не высовываться, пока Дине не вернут ее права?

— Мне все равно, что думает Барри, — сказала Кейтлин, касаясь ящика кончиками пальцев, — и я сомневаюсь, что вашей Дине вернут права на опеку. Но не намерена держать тебя на привязи…

Оливер не мог сказать, что в ее компании он «на привязи». Для этого требовалось хоть чуть больше внимания со стороны Кейтлин, а она чаще не обращала на него внимания или вовсе пыталась избежать. Порой он даже думал, что неясно: кого из них с кем заперли? Впрочем, было между ними важное различие. Кейтлин, если бы Оливер надоел ей по-настоящему, могла просто от него избавиться, а он сам уехать от нее не мог. По крайней мере, он был не уехал далеко: его вернула бы или полиция, или Флэш, который слишком явно дал понять, где хочет видеть Оливера.

— Никто не понимает, как жить в новом мире, — сказала Кейтлин, будто обращаясь уже и не к Оливеру вовсе. — Но я понимаю, что тебе нужно быть героем. Потому, пожалуйста, иди и будь героем. Только постарайся сделать так, чтобы тебя не поймали.

Когда она говорила это, то не выглядела опасной метой, которая при желании может убить Оливера, она не выглядела и его подругой или товарищем по геройской деятельности. Она выглядела просто усталой девушкой, которая хочет, чтобы ее оставили в покое. И самое главное, чтобы навязанный ей сосед девался хоть куда-то, а не находился рядом с ней круглыми сутками.

— Мне кажется, ты ошибаешься. Многие прекрасно понимают, как жить в новом мире, — ответил Оливер.

— Тогда скажем так… я не хочу этого понимать, — произнесла Кейтлин, а потом добавила: — И еще, надеюсь, ты понимаешь… Не говори ничего Айрис, Барри или другим ребятам, ладно? И постарайся с ними не сталкиваться.

— Могла бы и не уточнять.

***

Фелисити не было в указанном Кейтлин месте.

Оливер кружил по парку несколько часов, стараясь не привлекать внимания других гуляющих и проходящих мимо полисменов. Он перекусил хот-догом, развлекая себя мыслями о том, мета ли лоточник, или людям в Централ-Сити еще удается найти хоть какую-то работу, обошел озеро, скормив часть булки уткам…

Оливер успел обдумать и проработать несколько вариантов: и то, что от него пытаются избавиться, и то, что он разминулся с Фелисити, и то, что ее планы сорвались. Все это казалось ему одинаково вероятным, он даже не был уверен, какой вариант хуже, а какой лучше.

Но чем больше проходило времени и ближе был вечер, тем больше он убеждался, что ему нечего делать в парке и что Фелисити не появится.

Он набрал Кейтлин, чтобы сообщить, что возвращается, но ответа не получил. Второй раз Оливер позвонил ей уже на полпути назад. Она не отвечала.

Он старался не гнать, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, потому что меньше всего хотелось отвечать на вопросы дорожных инспекторов, почему не-мета куда-то ездил сам, но торопиться это не мешало.

Дом выглядел как обычно, но, присмотревшись, Оливер заметил, что окна второго этажа изнутри покрывала изморозь. Он поторопился внутрь, примерно понимая, что отыщет. И едва не поскользнулся на пороге: пол сковывал лед. С учетом, что воздух казался вполне теплым, создавалось жуткое ощущение нереальности.

— Кейтлин! — позвал Оливер. — Где ты?

Она не отвечала.

Он заглянул в гостиную, глянул на дверь подвала, но ступеньки лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, покрывала корка льда. Оливер вспомнил об изморози на окнах и, цепляясь за перила (смешно было бы упасть и сломать шею здесь и сейчас, когда в его жизни было столько более удобных случаев), поднялся наверх.

Кейтлин отыскалась прямо в коридоре. Картина напоминала то, что Оливер видел совсем недавно, но теперь лед сковывал ее тело словно коконом. Мобильный телефон лежал на полу рядом, будто она собиралась ответить на звонок или позвонить сама, но не успела.

— Эй, очнись, — позвал Оливер, пытаясь коснуться плеча Кейтлин. Лед кольнул пальцы обжигающей болью, будто он попытался схватить железный прут на морозе.

«В одиночку я с этим не справлюсь», — понял Оливер, поднимая телефон Кейтлин. Он на пробу включил его и с удивлением понял, что пароля у нее на нем не стояло. Но звонить Барри, который просил обращаться именно к нему, хотелось меньше всего. Были, конечно, и другие варианты.

Уолли и Айрис Оливер отмел сразу: они — семья Барри. И вряд ли станут что-то скрывать от него или друг от друга. Оставался Циско, потому что другие знакомые и коллеги Кейтлин или вернулись на свою Землю, или отправились за океан, или просто исчезли, как Джо Уэст.

Оливер пролистывал список контактов Кейтлин и не узнавал большую часть имен, или не понимал пометок. К примеру, что означала «Л» рядом с именем Айрис или «С» у имени Циско Рамона? Но на эти вопросы, если он станет их задавать, еще будет время.

— Привет, что случилось? — спросил Циско, когда Оливер набрал его номер.

— Это Оливер, — сказал тот, — кажется, способности Кейтлин вышли из-под контроля.

Пауза.

— А почему ты звонишь с ее телефона? — подозрительно спросил Циско.

— Потому что твоего номера мне никто не дал, — ответил Оливер. — Приезжай быстрее… и, Циско, пока не сообщай Барри. У него и так хватает проблем.

— Я приеду, — сказал Циско и отключился.

Оливер посмотрел на Кейтлин и заметил, что лед вокруг нее начал таять. Он только наклонился над ней, когда по коже пробежало знакомое щекочуще-неприятное ощущение и волоски поднялись дыбом. Когда знаком со спидстерами, то легко начинаешь чувствовать их появление.

— Привет, Барри, — сказал Оливер, выпрямляясь. — Циско.

Они выглядели так, будто он вырвал их обоих прямо из их домов. На Циско была одна из его футболок, вроде бы, с героиней нового «Стар Трека», и свободные шорты, а на Барри — тот же халат, который они с Кейтлин видели сегодня днем.

— Как давно это с ней? — спросил Барри, кидаясь к Кейтлин и беря ее за начавшую оттаивать руку. — Сколько прошло с прошлого раза? Когда опять начались приступы?

— Опять? — переспросил Оливер. — Значит, такое уже бывало?

Барри посмотрел на него и уточнил:

— Она пьет фенотиазин?

— Что? — уточнил Оливер. — Нет, я вообще не видел, чтобы она что-то пила.

— Это плохо, — пробормотал Барри, он оглянулся на Циско и сказал: — Я думаю, Айрис права.

Тот сделал шаг по скользкому полу и нахмурился.

— Приятель, ты всегда был против. Почему сейчас передумал?

— Потому что, — буркнул Барри, — разберись здесь. Я отнесу ее в СТАР-Лабс и возьму все анализы.

И в следующую секунду его и Кейтлин окутало красно-рыжими всполохами молний.

— С каких пор Барри начал заниматься медициной? — спросил Оливер и осекся, заметив взгляд Циско.

Очень нехороший взгляд. И очень неожиданный. Так могли смотреть Флойд Лоутон, Слэйд Уилсон, Малькольм Мерлин. Так смотрела Уоллер.

— Мне жаль, Оливер, — сказал Циско, медленно поднимая руку. — Ты правда казался мне неплохим парнем.

Следующее, что ощутил Оливер, — как ударной волной его снесло к стене, он ударился затылком, и сознание потухло, как будто кто-то дернул рубильник.

**ЧАСТЬ II**

**КЕЙТЛИН**

  
Иллюстрация Archie Wynn

Потолок ее спальни покрывали темные потеки от растаявшего льда.

— Опять придется красить, — прокомментировала Кейтлин, хмуро его рассматривая.

— Я помогу, — отозвался Барри, сидящий на стуле около ее кровати. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Будто меня скинули в старую шахту и засыпали сверху землей, — честно ответила Кейтлин. — Где Оливер? Он не пострадал?

Барри отвел взгляд и все стало понятно.

— Наш бесстрашный лидер все-таки тебя убедила, — с горечью сказала Кейтлин. — Знаешь, она звонила мне и намекала, что его можно убить, если будет задавать лишние вопросы. Она это и тебе предлагала, да?

— Я сказал, что согласился бы только прикажи нам Директор, — произнес Барри и привычным жестом потер щеку, там, где в другой его жизни был шрам. — Ты сама знаешь, я против убийств.

— От Директора давно нет вестей, — у Кейтлин не было ни сил, ни желания смотреть на виноватое лицо Барри, потому она опять перевела взгляд на потолок. — Скорее всего, у нас получилось исправить будущее, и его никто не создал.

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Барри. — А возможно, нет. Пока решения принимает Айрис.

Кейтлин вдохнула и выдохнула, проглотив слова, которые так и рвались с языка.

— Она принимает паршивые решения.

— Ты не помнишь того, что я или Айрис, — тихо сказал Барри, — потому не спеши судить.

— Я не сужу, — ответила Кейтлин. — Просто отказываюсь принять.

Барри вздохнул, и Кейтлин в который раз вспомнила, что на самом деле он намного старше нее. И о том, как они не подходили для тех ролей, которые им всем пришлось играть здесь, в прошлом. Но выбора не было, мир погибал, и только так его можно было спасти. Только заняв место героев двадцать первого века.

— Ты же знаешь, дальше тебе будет становиться только хуже. Никакого лечения нет. Только если мы… — попытался сменить тему Барри, но Кейтлин его перебила.

— Не смей это предлагать. Я не согласна потерять три года своей жизни.

— Значит, предпочтешь умереть? — тихо спросил Барри. — Мы обсуждали это, Кейт. Пожалуйста.

Теперь отводить взгляд пришлось ей. Только бы не смотреть в эти несчастные глаза, потому что тогда у нее закончится терпение, и она обязательно скажет то, что давно хотела, но это помешает ей отсюда выбраться. Например, что все, что Барри хочет сделать для нее, он хочет сделать для себя. Спасти Кейтлин, чтобы доказать: он не беспомощен. Стереть все воспоминания о последних годах, чтобы она перестала задавать неудобные вопросы.

— Мне нужно отойти по делам Флэша, — сказал Барри, меняя компресс на лбу Кейтлин. — Ты же не будешь делать глупостей?

— Я едва могу пошевелиться, — ответила она, старательно изображая слабую улыбку. — Приятно, что хоть кто-то сидит со мной.

Барри ободряюще сжал ее руку.

— Циско зайдет через час, — сказал он. — Постарайся поспать.

— Обязательно, — заверила Кейтлин.

Она всегда умела его обманывать. Словно все критическое мышление, вся способность к анализу, даже работа ускоренного спидфорсом мозга, черт возьми, сбоила, когда дело касалось Кейтлин.

Она могла бы чувствовать себя виноватой, только, когда стоял вопрос выживания — вина была бессмысленным чувством. И даже вредным. По крайней мере, ее так учили, а сама она предпочитала думать, что должен быть выбор перед кем именно ощущать вину. И хорошая причина.

Когда Барри исчез, даже двери не хлопнули — скорее всего, пронесся прямо сквозь стены, Кейтлин переждала пару секунд, а потом села на кровати. От резкого движения закружилась голова, она сжала зубы. Циско зайдет через час, Барри может справиться раньше, значит, времени ждать у нее нет.

К счастью, ее никто не пытался переодеть, просто так и положили поверх покрывала на кровать.

Кейтлин оглянулась и увидела свой телефон на прикроватной тумбочке, взяла его и выбрала первый номер из созданной ей не так давно группы.

— Центр корректировки поведения Лоуренс-Хилл, чем можем помочь? — вежливо спросил женский голос.

— Здравствуйте, это Кейтлин Сноу, вам должен был поступить мой подопечный, Оливер Куин…

— Секунду, — в трубке раздалось щелканье по клавишам. — Как именно пишется «Куин»? По запросу база выдает только Оливера Уайта, возможно, неправильно внесли...

— Простите, значит, я ошиблась, — сказала Кейтлин, — до свидания.

«Один центр можно вычеркивать, осталось еще три», — подумала она. Пришлось изо всех сил гнать прочь упадническую мысль о том, что со способностями Барри они могли отвезти Оливера в другой город и даже другой штат.

В центрах Дэнвил и Брукфилд ответили примерно так же, а вот с Энгельвудом ей повезло.

— Да, Оливер Куин поступил пару часов назад. Он записан к нашему штатному телепату на процедуру, но мы начнем только завтра, — работнику центра Энгельвуд явно было неловко. — Вы простите, в последнее время мы страшно загружены. У нас отмечено, что ваш подопечный буйный, но осматривающий врач сказал, что еще ночь продержится без вмешательства.

Кейтлин была готова рассмеяться от облегчения. Какое счастье, что телепаты редко соглашались работать сверхурочно. Даже если обожали переделывать мозги людям, которых передавали полностью в их власть. Иначе, начни он воздействовать на Оливера, Кейтлин было бы нечего спасать.

— Я приеду, — сказала она, отогнав радостные мысли подальше: впереди все еще было слишком много дел. — Проверю, насколько его напугала возможность, и, скорее всего, заберу.

— Хорошо, я передам охране у ворот. Вас будут ждать и пустят.

— Спасибо, — ответила Кейтлин. — И за вашу заботу тоже…

Она расслышала смешок, а потом работник центра сказал, вполголоса, не то делясь секретом, не то рядом с его столом проходил кто-то из начальства:

— Я фанат Киллер Фрост. Мои способности тоже связаны со льдом, так что мы, можно сказать, родственные меты.

— Приятно знать, — сказала Кейтлин, прикрывая глаза: ее опять замутило и малодушно захотелось снова лечь… но она понимала, что тогда уже не поднимается и не поедет за Оливером.

А она намеревалась его спасти во что бы то ни стало. И, возможно, нарушить несколько правил и рассказать ему, что же происходит на самом деле.

***

Фильтр воздуха над головой натужно хрипел, но, казалось, никого это не волновало.

За пределами этого убежища была раскаленная пустыня, где песок давно спекся в стекло. Те, кто проезжал по ней ночью, говорили, что в темноте пустыня светится тревожными огнями. Или эти огни были отражением звезд и луны, или свечение возникало из-за процессов, которые продолжали идти под поверхностью.

А от самого этого убежища по спине бегали мурашки. Самое старое, самое большое, самое технологически продвинутое, но при этом словно бы потерявшее что-то важное. Что-то, что делало его именно убежищем. Внутри этих стен не получалось ощутить себя в безопасности. Казалось, что за поворотом коридора тебя поджидают монстры, а под полом спрятаны ловушки.

Все путешественники торопились занять свои места, вспомогательный персонал суетился вокруг, подсоединяя провода. Мысль о том, что сознание скопируется в другое тело, заменит разум человека, жившего сотни лет назад, пугала.

Раньше, во время тренировок, это казалось слишком далекой перспективой. Но вот они здесь, и скоро их встретит реальность двадцать первого века. Если они смогут помешать Хантеру Золомону убить всю команду. Но тогда и волноваться будет не о чем, верно?

От этой мысли стало еще хуже. Потому что «если». И потому что умирать не хотелось.

— Эй, все будет хорошо, — врач их команды протянул руку, но пока не касался, — способ записи сейчас надежнее. И, если что, запишут еще раз. Ты даже не заметишь.

Его рука была теплой, и ухватившись за нее — не хотелось отпускать.

Врач подслеповато щурился на яркий свет. Он выглядел стариком, но мало кто из них нормально питался или нормально жил. Люди старше семидесяти порой выглядели лучше тех, кому исполнилось тридцать. Просто потому, что они были здоровее с самого начала. Потому что они застали нормальную еду и воздух, которым можно дышать.

— Или ты боишься не сбоя при записи? — спросил врач.

Что тут было ответить? Только правду.

— Я боюсь, что мы не сможем занять их место, не сможем стать командой Флэша. И сразу же провалимся. Причем на какой-то мелочи.

— Эй, Флэшем буду я, — врач подмигнул, — а про него пишут, что он всегда поддерживал боевой дух своих товарищей. Потому начну прямо сейчас. Мы обязательно справимся.

На его щеке был шрам, он почти терялся среди морщин, но, когда врач улыбался, становился заметнее. И если приглядываться к нему, концентрироваться, искать в памяти и исторических фотографиях и голограммах аналогии со статуями, со стенами древних храмов, с осыпавшимися останками памятников архитектуры, с барельефами… становилось проще.

***

Оливер Куин напоминал Кейтлин опасного хищника. Она списывала это на то, что слишком много знала о его биографии. Проклятье того, кто изучает историю конкретного человека спустя многие годы: ты перестаешь видеть этого человека. Ты перестаешь видеть личность и причины, которые побуждали ее поступать так или иначе. Ты видишь только его поступки.

А если оценивать Оливера только по его поступкам, то казалось, что его руки по локоть в крови. Если не по самые плечи.

Потому Кейтлин предпочла бы видеть на его месте кого-то другого, кого-то из ее времени… но одно из характерных свойств Оливера Куина: он никогда не умирал окончательно.

«Ты слишком им одержима», — говорила себе Кейтлин, когда собиралась в Россию, чтобы вытащить его с аукциона.

«Ты совершаешь глупость», — мысленно повторяла она, когда убеждала Айрис, что сможет за ним присмотреть.

«Такому человеку нельзя давать оружие», — судорожно думала она в тот момент, когда ей пришла посылка из АРГУСа со всеми вещами Оливера.

«Возможно, они правы, Айрис, Циско и Барри», — это было той самой малодушной мыслью, которая пришла к Кейтлин у ворот центра корректировки поведения в Энгельвуде. Но за последнее время эти мысли стали слишком далеким и незначительным фоном. Потому что прислушиваться к ним она все равно не собиралась.

Оливер Куин был опасен. А еще он пытался помочь людям так, как умел и мог. Если подумать, в этом он мало отличался от них самих. Просто у него не было Директора, который был способен просчитать вероятность событий с абсолютной точностью. Оливер действовал по наитию и надеялся, что поступает правильно.

Хотя, несмотря на это понимание, Кейтлин никак не могла перестать ощущать себя так, словно он вот-вот набросится на нее. Даже сейчас, когда работники центра провели ее в палату Оливера, и тот тяжело, почти как она сама совсем недавно, поднял голову от подушки.

— Я решила его забрать, — Кейтлин словно со стороны услышала свой голос. — Какие бумаги нужно подписать?

Ей говорили что-то об успокоительных, о том, что, если понадобится, ее и Оливера опять втиснут в график… но, к счастью, никто не стал слишком долго спорить. И Кейтлин искренне надеялась, что никто и не заметил, как время от времени от ее дыхания на ближайших стенах оседает изморозь. Или, если заметили, то посчитали признаком раздражения, а не тем, что она не контролирует силы.

— Рад, что ты в порядке, — сказал Оливер, когда Кейтлин втолкнула его на заднее сидение подъехавшего такси и почти упала рядом с ним.

Это была одна из тех машин с автопилотом, которые массово стали запускать с объявлением комендантского часа для не-мет. Мало кто из мета-людей хотел работать таксистом, а вот такие машины, еще и с предварительной оплатой со счета, работали пока без сбоев.

Кейтлин предпочла бы использовать свою, но она все еще не научилась водить.

«И, скорее всего, уже не научусь», — подумала она. Техника двадцать первого века ей казалась слишком непонятной. С ней надо было взаимодействовать на языке этой техники, а из них всех это умели только инженеры.

Голова нещадно кружилась и болела так, что казалось, еще немного — и вспыхнет ярким пламенем. Кейтлин привалилась к плечу Оливера и назвала адрес, обращаясь к автопилоту такси.

— Чувствую себя собакой, которую по ошибке отвезли в приют, — заметил Оливер.

— У тебя еще есть силы шутить, — прошептала Кейтлин, прикрывая глаза. — Приведи меня в чувство, если я начну покрываться льдом. Или если мы приедем.

Ответа она не услышала.

«Наверное, — подумала Кейтлин перед тем, как сознание совсем потухло, — родись я в прошлом, могла бы стать укротительницей диких зверей».

***

Ее готовили к этому. Она сама готовилась, изучала материалы, и обязательные, и дополнительные. Пыталась влезть в шкуру этой женщины, понять, чем она жила, о ком волновалась, как думала. Не все историки относились к «легендам» так внимательно. И, как пришлось узнать много позже, почти все из ее собственной команды меньше всего задумывались о мотивах и эмоциях тех, кто занимал тела до них.

Но самым трудным оказалось вовсе не относиться к самой себе как к «Кейтлин Сноу» и изображать ее перед всем окружающим миром, вовсе нет. Сложнее всего, как выяснилось, было справляться со способностями.

Когда Кейтлин (теперь уже Кейтлин, до последней клеточки тела) обучалась с другими историками, то наивно полагала, будто мета-способности понять и обуздать окажется легко. В конце концов, почти у всех них в той или иной мере были мета-гены. Без них никто бы в их мире не выжил, просто не выдержал бы ни радиации, ни перепадов температур, ни отравленного воздуха… Но на практике все оказалось намного сложнее.

Одно дело, когда в твоем организме есть маленькая крупица темной материи, когда ДНК за поколения приспособилось к ней и весь вид эволюционировал, и это так же естественно, как ходить на двух конечностях, а не опускаться на четыре, а совсем другое — иметь дело с чистой, необузданной силой. Силой, которая еще и отторгается организмом.

— Всем сложно, — говорил их врач в один из первых дней. — Но мы должны привыкнуть.

Глядя на молодое лицо Барри Аллена, Кейтлин думала, что не зря членам команды рекомендуется как можно меньше привыкать к внешности друг друга. Тяжело было мысленно сопоставить того старика, что она видела в убежище, и этого молодого мужчину.

— Не думайте, что мне легче, — вставила их лидер, она раздраженно постукивала кончиками пальцев по столу, — вы не поверите, как на этом теле легко проявляются синяки и как быстро оно устает. Не хочу ничего плохого сказать об Айрис Уэст-Аллен, но мне не хватает моего прежнего тела.

— Айрис Уэст, — поправил Барри, — они даже не объявили о помолвке. — Хотя у нас есть шанс.

Не было похоже, что он считает это необходимым. Их лидер тоже не высказала желания поддерживать легенду с браком. В конце концов, это была только одна вероятность. В той, которую просчитал Директор, и Айрис, и Барри умерли от рук Хантера Золомона с Земли-2.

— Можем тренироваться вместе, — предложил их стратег, Циско, — по крайней мере, если хочешь. Состояние тела должно чуть-чуть подтянуться и, возможно, тебе станет легче.

Айрис нахмурилась и кивнула.

— Впрочем, Барри прав. Мы просто обязаны привыкнуть, — сказала она. — Потому что выбора у нас нет. Кстати, что слышно из Стар-Сити?

— Думаю, вторая команда не смогла пройти, — ответил Циско, — по крайней мере, Фелисити не ответила ни на один из кодовых сигналов, когда я ей позвонил.

— То же самое с Оливером, — добавил Барри.

Кейтлин тяжело вздохнула и спрятала за спину ладонь, с которой не могла согнать лед, как ни старалась. Их должна была поддерживать команда в Стар-Сити, но уже несколько групп путешественников не могли занять их тела: соратники Стрелы постоянно избегали смерти, или мешали какие-то силы, которых не мог просчитать даже Директор. А так удобно было бы, окажись в их рядах мэр Стар-Сити, он же — Зеленая Стрела, и его ближайшие товарищи.

И она думала об этом и волновалась о том, чтобы выполнить задания Директора. Но если остальные в команде смогли привыкнуть к своим способностям, научились использовать их почти так же хорошо, как первичные носители, то у Кейтлин не получалось. И если у оригинала прорезалась вторая личность, то нынешняя Кейтлин-историк, Кейтлин из будущего, просто начала медленно угасать. И это было намного страшнее, чем все варианты смерти, которые она могла придумать.

Потому что эта смерть была реальной и неизбежной.

***

Когда Оливер попытался осторожно встряхнуть Кейтлин за плечи, она не сразу поняла, где находится и что именно происходит. Вцепилась в его запястья и сжала, ощущая, как холод медленно растекается, перебираясь на чужую плоть.

— Кейтлин! Не надо! — несмотря на явно звучащее в голосе напряжение, он не пытался отдернуть руки или ударить ее.

И, судя по голосу, даже не боялся. Он, скорее, уговаривал ее прекратить. Наверное, именно это на нее и подействовало.

— Извини, — выдохнула Кейтлин, разжимая ладони и отодвигаясь от Оливера. — Я не успела навредить?

— Не знаю.

Он закатал рукава светло-зеленой больничной рубашки. В неярком освещении такси было плохо видно, но кожа казалась просто покрасневшей.

Оливер потер руку и ответил:

— Жить буду. Вообще-то, я хотел сказать, что мы приехали.

Кейтлин кивнула и выбралась из такси в прохладный поздний вечер. Такси отъехало, когда Оливер вышел следом и захлопнул дверцу.

— Мы приехали не к твоему дому, — сказал он, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Да, — ответила Кейтлин, — там и меня, и тебя легко найдут. Барри, конечно, может обыскать ближайшие кварталы от того места, где нас высадило такси… но…

Она покачнулась, не успев закончить мысль, и Оливер подался вперед, подставляя руки, явно собираясь ловить ее, если Кейтлин начнет падать.

— Тебе вкололи столько успокоительного, что это я должна тебя страховать, — заметила она, только сейчас обращая внимание на то, что на Оливере так и остались больничные штаны и рубашка. И тапочки.

Наверняка, ей предлагали забрать одежду, но Кейтлин была словно в тумане, который только сейчас начал рассеиваться.

Им не стоило торчать посреди улицы, рискуя привлечь чужое внимание.

— Идем, — сказала Кейтлин, махнув рукой, — здесь недалеко.

— Ты объяснишь мне, что происходит? — спросил Оливер, но пошел рядом с ней, время от времени озираясь. — И что я успел сделать Барри и Циско такого, что они решили промыть мне мозги?

— Ты сделал не им, а Айрис, — Кейтлин потерла лоб, когда они придут, надо будет открыть аптечку и отыскать спазмолитики. — Я все объясню, честно. По крайней мере, попытаюсь.

Переставлять ноги все еще было трудно, но дымка в голове рассеивалась, пусть и оставляя после себя мигрень, но с ней справиться было проще. Да и от кожи перестало веять холодом. Оливер молча шел рядом, и хотя он пытался держаться ровно, но его тоже очевидно покачивало.

«Видел бы нас кто-то, — подумала Кейтлин, — и знал бы, что мы Киллер Фрост и Зеленая Стрела, то долго бы смеялся».

Видимо, похожая мысль пришла в голову Оливеру, потому что он сказал:

— Я ждал, что мое спасение будет более… шумным. Ты ворвешься в палату, замораживая огнестрельное оружие в руках охранников. Вынесешь меня на руках. Или отдашь мне мой лук, и мы вместе будем отбиваться от противников.

— Возможно, у тебя еще будет шанс, — вполголоса сказала Кейтлин, — отбиваться от противников.

Миновав перекресток, пустынный в этот час, они добрались до дома, где Кейтлин сняла квартиру несколько месяцев назад. Это было старое здание со скрипучим медленным лифтом, стойким запахом чего-то горелого в коридорах и жильцами, о которых Кейтлин знала только то, что они, в теории, существуют. Это место казалось вполне безопасным убежищем на крайний случай. Вроде сегодняшнего.

— Итак, ты обещала мне ответы, — напомнил Оливер, когда они добрались до квартиры и Кейтлин закрыла за ними дверь.

Замок не смог бы остановить Флэша или Вайба, но так было спокойнее. Хотя бы иллюзия защищенности.

— Секунду, — сказала Кейтлин, направляясь за аптечкой.

Квартира была небольшой по меркам человека из двадцать первого века: закуток кухни, дверь к санузлу, отгороженная спальня, куда едва втиснулась кровать. Комната по центру должна была выполнять роль гостиной, если судить по телевизору и нескольким мягким креслам, но все стоящие там вещи намертво «съедали» пространство. И сейчас Оливер явно не находил себе места. Самой же Кейтлин, привыкшей делить заметно меньшие помещения с соседями, казалось, что квартира вполне достаточного размера. Особенно если тебе нужно только спрятаться на время.

Кейтлин отыскала таблетки, закинула несколько в рот, прошла на кухню за стаканом воды. Выпила залпом и стала у мойки, опираясь на нее руками. Хотелось засунуть голову под струю воды, еще больше — отрезать эту самую голову ко всем чертям.

— Эй, — голос Оливера раздавался словно с другого материка, — не замораживай квартиру.

Кейтлин моргнула и поторопилась успокоить свои силы, потому что кран и текущая из него потоком вода уже успели смерзнуться в ледяной ком.

— Спасибо, — прошептала Кейтлин, выключая воду, и добавила, уже громче: — Если хочешь чего-нибудь — поищи в ящиках. Должен быть чай, где-то лежала пачка кофе. В холодильнике, по-моему, ничего нет. Готовить не из чего.

— Я хочу правду, — сказал Оливер, — а ее обычно и не готовят.

Кейтлин улыбнулась и вернулась в «гостиную», где увидела, что Оливер опустился в одно из кресел. В более ярком свете ламп он казался слишком бледным, даже для человека, который не так часто выходит на солнечный свет. А еще Кейтлин была уверена, что синяки под глазами у него на самом деле не настолько темные.

— Над тобой в центре издевались? — спросила она, опускаясь во второе кресло.

— Не успели, — Оливер пожал плечами и добавил, очень спокойным и уравновешенным тоном: — я все еще на успокоительных, но меня даже так раздражает происходящее. Кейтлин, я все еще жду ответов. Что произошло с моими друзьями и почему они себя так ведут?

— Потому что мы — не твои друзья, — ответила Кейтлин, — Барри Аллен, Кейтлин Сноу, Уолли Уэст, Айрис Уэст, Циско Рамон умерли три года назад. Во всяком случае, они должны были умереть при нормальном течении времени.

Она ждала вопросов, но Оливер молча и напряженно слушал ее. И, вздохнув, Кейтлин продолжила:

— Сознания этих пятерых человек были заменены. Заменены на наши сознания.

— Чьи «наши»? — спросил Оливер.

— Людей, живущих спустя сотни лет от этого момента.

Говорить было просто, намного проще, чем Кейтлин казалось. И она надеялась, что ей удастся объяснить все так, чтобы Оливеру было понятно. И надеялась, что после этого он захочет ей помочь.

***

Первый приступ случился через год после вселения в новое тело.

И самым худшим в нем было то, что, на самом-то деле, он не был первым. Просто до этого никто не обращал особо внимания, когда Кейтлин замораживала целую улицу вместо небольшого клочка земли под сбегающим от нее инопланетным вторженцем, или когда не могла справиться с настроением и остужала помещение, будто камеру промышленного холодильника.

— Так что со мной? — спросила Кейтлин, когда Барри откинулся на спинку стула и молча уставился на экраны перед собой.

— Думаю… наиболее точное описание: твое сознание не хочет устанавливать связи с силами Киллер Фрост, — ответил Барри.

В воздухе кружили пылинки, и смотреть на них было приятнее и спокойнее, чем на хмурое лицо Барри.

— И что это означает? — спросила Кейтлин, хотя могла бы и не уточнять, она примерно понимала и чувствовала все сама. — Я теперь умру?

— Нет, если мы повторим запись сознания, — ответил Барри, — это как… восстановить сохраненную версию.

Кейтлин закрыла глаза, пылинки уже перестали казаться ей интересным зрелищем. Они двигались слишком хаотично.

— Но тогда весь мой нынешний опыт сотрется, — сказала она. — Я забуду о том, какие расхождения в данных начались, какие приказы отдавал Директор и что я сама о них думала.

— Может, и к лучшему? — предположил Барри. — Но мы точно не будем ничего делать без твоего разрешения. Я постараюсь не говорить Айрис столько, сколько могу.

— Спасибо, — ответила Кейтлин.

Барри заботился о ней. Еще тогда, в убежище, он хотел помочь ей и забрать ее страхи. И позже — всегда заступался за нее. Кейтлин не хотела лезть в это, но он рассказал ей сам. В будущем у него был сын. Он погиб, когда налетевшим ураганом снесло один из верхних коридоров убежища, в котором они жили. Тогда-то врач их команды получил свой шрам на щеке и потерял сына.

Это случилось много лет назад для него и в невероятно далеко будущем от этого момента.

Или, если Директор все правильно высчитал, не случится никогда.

Но Барри пытался воплотить свою заботу о сыне, который так и не вырос, в Кейтлин… которая не была уверена в том, что нуждается в подобном.

— Завтра награждение героев Централ-Сити, — напомнил Барри, когда Кейтлин уже уходила из лаборатории. — Постарайся выглядеть не очень уставшей и не очень раздосадованной.

— Мне не нравится то, в какую сторону Директор пытается развернуть историю, — призналась Кейтлин, — не нравится, что заставляет нас делать с не-метами. Это… просто неправильно.

— Будь на моем месте Айрис, то обязательно сказала бы, что это не-меты разрушили мир, — твердо ответил Барри, — но я скажу другое: Директор не человек, и не должен оценивать свои решения с человеческой точки зрения. Он просто машина, которая стремится сделать так, чтобы мы все выжили.

— Мне начинает казаться, что это наше выживание ничего не будет значить.

Барри улыбнулся и, подойдя к ней, положил руку на плечо.

— Позволь мне немного побыть занудой, — сказал он, — будем считать, что мой возраст дает мне право учить других, как жить.

— Ты же помнишь, что мы сейчас ровесники? — ответила Кейтлин.

Конечно, Барри не отреагировал на эту реплику, он просто продолжил свою мысль:

— Выживание никогда ничего не значит. Ты или жив, или мертв. Ценность придумывают будущие поколения, и, чтобы у них была возможность это сделать, мы обязаны принимать решения, которыми они не будут гордиться, но без которых не будет их самих.

— То есть цена не имеет значения? — Кейтлин заглянула в глаза Барри, где сейчас было слишком много от того врача, с которым она познакомилась в будущем и слишком мало от Флэша, в фотографии которого она вглядывалась во времена обучения. — Даже если придется сгонять всех не-мет в трудовые лагеря? Даже если придется промыть им всем мозги? Даже если придется убить девяносто процентов населения Земли?

— Если Директор заверит, что только так мы можем спасти человечество и планету, — ответил Барри. — Только тогда это приемлемо. Когда ты точно знаешь, за что платишь эту цену.

Было в его словах нечто неправильное, до горечи на языке и зуда под кожей, но Кейтлин не удавалось уловить, что же именно. Не удавалось сформулировать это и описать. Она понимала, что если ввяжется в спор, то проиграет. Именно потому что аргументы Барри были продуманы, и он всегда оставался в них уверен.

***

Кейтлин подозревала, что Оливеру трудно осознать всю новую информацию.

— Ты, наверное, считаешь, что я сошла с ума, — предположила она.

— Вообще-то, теперь все стало немного понятнее, — ответил Оливер.

Выглядел он при этом совсем не как человек, которому понятно хоть что-то. Скорее, как тот, кто только начал осознавать масштабы кошмара, в который он угодил.

— Этот Директор… — несколько неуверенно начал Оливер. — Это суперкомпьютер в будущем, правильно?

— Скорее, сеть суперкомпьютеров, — ответила Кейтлин, — хотя это не совсем точное описание того, чем он является. И вряд ли я смогу четко объяснить, я все-таки не инженер. Тебе нужно спросить Уолли…

— Ладно, — Оливер потер переносицу. — Вы… путешественники, верно? Сейчас в нашем времени и вы же изменили законы, чтобы сделать мета-людей… тем, чем сделали.

Кейтлин предполагала, что эта часть разговора станет самой неприятной.

— Верно, — сказала она. — Директор… посчитал, что не-меты стали причиной катастрофы, которая привела к глобальной войне.

— А известно точно, поменялось ли что-то в будущем или нет?

Еще один хороший вопрос, от ответа на который Кейтлин бы и сама не отказалась.

— Мы знали до тех пор, пока приходили сообщения от Директора или появлялись новые путешественники, — сказала она. — Насколько я знаю, были группы, которые пытались найти устройства путешествий во времени и не спровоцировать новых проблем и катастроф. Но у них не вышло.

— А сейчас от Директора нет сообщений? — спросил Оливер.

— Сообщений нет, — Кейтлин развела руками. — По крайней мере, таких, о которых знала бы я. Хотя никто не говорит, что не существует таких, о которых я бы не знала или таких, которые не касаются меня. Или на самом деле приказы поменялись… В этом и беда, никто не знает наверняка, но все придерживаются самых последних указаний.

Оливер поднял руку ладонью вверх.

— Пока что хватит, — попросил он. — И постарайся не нервничать, воздух становится холоднее.

В ответ на эти слова Кейтлин кивнула. Она предпочитала не поддаваться панике, потому что слишком легко погружалась в эту пучину «что, если?», из которой не видела выхода.

— Здесь есть спиртное? — уточнил Оливер. — Вряд ли его можно после того, что мне дали в центре, но, кажется, мне нужно.

Кейтлин покачала головой.

— Спиртного нет. Хотя настойка шиповника, оставшаяся от прошлого жильца, кажется, на спирту.

— Настойка шиповника здесь не спасет, — Оливер очень задумчиво посмотрел на Кейтлин и, опять вздохнув, задал еще один вопрос: — как тебя зовут? На самом деле. Как тебя назвали в будущем? Когда ты родилась?

Кейтлин прикусила губу. Она ожидала этого вопроса с самого начала, но все равно не была уверена, поймет ли Оливер ее ответ.

— Это неважно, — сказала она, — и, я думаю, это еще и опасно из-за того, что мое сознание и силы этого тела расслаиваются… Хотя, в первую очередь, я просто не хочу быть тем, кем родилась в будущем. Потому что этого человека, если все получилось правильно, никогда не будет существовать.

Оливер тяжело поднялся из кресла, и Кейтлин сжала подлокотники, глядя на него снизу вверх. Было что-то угрожающее в том, как он сейчас смотрел на нее.

— Я предпочитаю знать, с кем общаюсь, — сказал Оливер.

— Меня зовут Кейтлин Сноу, — ответила Кейтлин, — я думаю о себе именно так, я воспринимаю себя именно так, пусть я и не являюсь той Кейтлин, что обитала в этом теле три года назад. Но я — тоже Кейтлин Сноу.

— Сумасшествие, — вполголоса сказал Оливер и добавил: — что ты собираешься делать? Точнее, что мы собираемся делать?

Вот на это у Кейтлин был вполне четкий ответ.

— Дождаться Уолли, — сказала она и, заметив обеспокоенный взгляд Оливера, принялась объяснять: — он наш инженер и… согласен с тем, что происходящее с обычными людьми никуда не годится.

— И что придумал Уолли? — спросил Оливер, опять опускаясь в кресло.

— Передать сообщение Легендам Завтрашнего Дня, а то ты, наверное, хочешь знать, почему они еще не вмешались? Дело в том, что Директор перекрыл им доступ к информации, когда только началась операция путешественников.

Оливер прикрыл глаза ладонью и устало сказал:

— Честно говоря, я забыл о Легендах и не думал про них, пока ты не сказала. Но я бы не полагался на то, что они смогут нас спасти.

— Думаю, других вариантов нет, — просто ответила Кейтлин. — Или мы обращаемся к Легендам, а они находят способ нас спасти… или мета-люди навсегда остаются правящим классом.

— А еще говорят, что это я пессимист, — заметил Оливер.

***

Жить под одной крышей с Оливером было… странно. Кейтлин никогда не знала наверняка, чего от него ожидать. Не знала, в котором часу ночи он вернется со своей героической вылазки. Не знала, как отреагирует на очередное изменение в законах.

Большую часть дней он был погружен в себя, тенью передвигался по дому и словно специально старался не беспокоить Кейтлин. В другое время — задавал вопросы, такие, на которые она не имела права отвечать и такие, на которые сама бы хотела получить ответ.

— Мне кажется, что его, что Фелисити давно заменили, — сказал Уолли как-то раз, когда Кейтлин встретилась с ним, чтобы обсудить будущие планы. — И, возможно, остальную их команду тоже. Причем даже раньше нас.

Кейтлин помотала головой. Она умышленно выбрала «Джиттерс», как ту кофейню, куда всегда заходили члены команды Флэша. Если Айрис начет задавать вопросы, то можно напомнить ей о ее же правилах. Как можно больше соответствовать собственной легенде.

— Я бы знала, — сказала Кейтлин, — знала, будь Оливер другим путешественником. К тому же… пришлось бы менять не пару лет назад, а сейчас. Но уже год нет ни одного нового путешественника и ни одного сообщения от Директора. А замени их раньше — он бы дал знать, тоже раньше. И приказы не касались бы его.

— Или мы не все знаем, — не согласился Уолли. — Вдруг началась новая волна, и у новых агентов будущего приказ скрывать все от прежних? И вот Оливер как раз один из них… ничего нельзя исключать, верно?

Кейтлин посмотрела на свой стаканчик, где почерком с игривыми завитушками было написано ее имя. В этой кофейне почти все положения в меню были названы в честь героев и злодеев Централ-Сити. «Флэш», «Кидфлэш», «Обратный Флэш», «Зум». Хотя Кейтлин здесь бесплатно делали айс-мокко — конечно же, он назывался «Киллер Фрост». Как иначе?

— Это уже необоснованная паранойя, — сказала Кейтлин. — Прекрати накручивать себя, пожалуйста. Потому что тогда нервничаю и я.

Уолли пробормотал что-то вполголоса и уткнулся в свою чашку.

— Или ты передумал помогать мне? — спросила Кейтлин. — Передумал строить передатчик?

— Не передумал, — твердо ответил Уолли. — Только не после того, что они сделали с Джо.

Кейтлин накрыла его руку своей. Хотелось бы почувствовать тепло его ладони или, наоборот, холод. И она надеялась, что от ее собственного прикосновения у него хотя бы нет неприятных ощущений.

— Эй, — сказала она, — ты еще не знаешь наверняка, что с ним. Вдруг ты ошибаешься?

Уолли поднял взгляд и невесело усмехнулся.

— Я могу ошибаться в людях, но я не ошибаюсь в подсчетах. Точно так же, как ты никогда не ошибаешься в вероятности выигрыша.

— Чем больше проходит времени — тем реже я знаю, кто победит на скачках, — ответила Кейтлин. — Все меняется.

— Но лотереи ты до сих пор помнишь до последней цифры, — сказал Уолли.

— Потому что это те числа, которые никак не зависят от настроения людей вокруг. Это не лошадь, которую может подогнать или удержать жокей.

— Вот именно, — кивнул Уолли, — твоя память не дает сбоев, как и мой счет. Джо Уэст мертв, Кейтлин. И это сделал или наш врач, или наша лидер, или они вместе. И стратег позволил им. Я не собираюсь бездействовать.

— Джо успел стать для тебя кем-то важным? — спросила Кейтлин.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы у меня был такой отец, — ответил Уолли. — И вообще, чтобы в нашем времени было побольше таких людей, как Джо. Возможно, тогда мы нашли бы другой путь.

Кейтлин кивнула, соглашаясь с ним. Пусть причины у них с Уолли были разными, но главное, чтобы цель совпадала.

Ей приходила в голову мысль о том, что ее собственные размышления в чем-то похожи на убеждения Айрис, но Кейтлин хотела верить, что будет хоть что-то, перед чем она остановится на пути к собственной цели.

***

Уолли хватило сообразительности принести им продуктов. Сейчас Кейтлин не собиралась спорить с тем, что Оливер готовит еду для нее, и уж точно не собиралась чувствовать себя виноватой. После сегодняшних событий у нее едва оставались силы сидеть и отвечать на вопросы. Да и омлет, который он сделал со словами, что завтракать можно и во время позднего ужина, был вкусным. Уж точно вкуснее того, что получилось бы у самой Кейтлин.

— …Еще раз, — попросил Оливер, — значит, твоя специализация — знать исторические события? Насколько много событий?

Он все-таки принял все происходящее очень хорошо. Намного лучше, чем Кейтлин ожидала. И, судя по взгляду, лучше, чем ожидал Уолли.

— Скорее, знать локальные вещи, — объяснила Кейтлин. — Списки умерших, выигрышные номера, местные мероприятия и митинги, их результат. В общем, все, что может быть полезно команде.

И, конечно, Уолли не мог промолчать. Он заявился к ним не в желтом костюме Кидфлэша, а в растянутой толстовке с логотипом какой-то спортивной команды, кажется, бейсбольной, и потертых джинсах с пятнами машинного масла на них.

— Но сейчас вероятность ее прогнозов — что-то вроде шестидесяти процентов, потому что события поменялись, — сказал Уолли. — Так что она перестала быть нужна нашей Айрис.

Кейтлин опустила голову. Она не любила, когда кто-то из команды напоминал ей еще и о том, насколько бессмысленными становятся все те знания, которые в нее вколачивали едва ли не с самого рождения, готовя стать историком.

— Но это же хорошо, — сказала Кейтлин, — значит, события, такие, какими они были в нашей временной линии, меняются. И, возможно, все не закончится так… как закончилось.

— Или все плохо, просто по-другому, — добавил Уолли. — И в будущем нет никакого человечества, некому создать Директора, некому применять технологию путешествий во времени. Заглянуть и узнать мы не можем. Даже Барри, пусть он и спидстер, не удается пробиться сквозь время. Оно нас словно блокирует… так что, я думаю, никакого будущего просто нет.

Оливер перевел взгляд с него на нее, а потом обратно.

— Не могу понять одного: зачем ты помогаешь Кейтлин, если не согласен с ней насчет будущего? — спросил Оливер.

— Я согласен с ней по поводу настоящего, — ответил Уолли, сложив руки на груди и покачиваясь с пятки на носок. — Мне не нравится то, каким мы уже сделали этот мир. И у меня личные счеты с нашим лидером. А если будущее мертво, то какая разница?

— Все инженеры такие оптимисты или только ваш? — уточнил Оливер.

— Это ты еще комментарии Фелисити не слышал, — сказал Уолли. — Хотя я так и не понял, что именно она знает, а чего не знает. Но я никогда не был знаком с ней достаточно, чтобы судить, насколько она изменилась.

Кейтлин решила объяснить для Оливера:

— Фелисити должна была сегодня днем встретиться с Уолли. Но… видимо, встреча произошла не в парке.

— Так и есть, — подтвердил Уолли, собирая тарелки из-под омлета. — Она пришла прямо ко мне домой со всеми нужными деталями и исправлениями в моих схемах и планах. Мы немного поспорили о лучшем материале для антенн, а потом она ушла. Я надеюсь, села на ближайший поезд.

— И ты совсем не пытался ее удержать? — спросил Оливер.

— А зачем это лично мне, а, приятель?

Наблюдение за их разговором тоже… завораживало. Кейтлин хорошо помнила о том, насколько дерганым казался их инженер там, в убежище, но в новом теле Уолли освоился едва ли не быстрее Айрис. Кажется, наконец деятельная натура этого человека нашла свое законное место.

«И, в отличие от моего случая, — с горечью подумала Кейтлин, — его способности не пытаются убить Уолли на каждом шагу».

— В общем говоря, — продолжил Уолли, — передатчик я установил прямо по центру СТАР-Лабс, использовал старый ускоритель для усиления сигнала. Но есть одна проблема: меня перестали туда пускать. Думаю, Айрис что-то заподозрила.

Кейтлин вскинулась от такой новости. Весь ее план строился на том, что Уолли сможет сделать передатчик, который пробьется через время. И, когда это случится, то Легенды услышат сигнал. А если ни услышат сигнал, то смогут прилететь и отменить или всю процедуру вторжения будущего в прошлое… или полетят в то самое будущее, которое нужно попытаться спасти.

И теперь весь план грозился сорваться.

— Так значит, ты не сможешь запустить передатчик? — уточнила Кейтлин, приподняв ладонь так, чтобы лед, которым покрылась ее рука, не перешел на мебель.

— Я постараюсь завтра на рассвете, — пожал плечами Уолли, — если вы отвлечете остальную команду.

Он внимательно взглянул на руку Кейтлин, но не стал никак комментировать.

— Почему не сейчас? — спросил Оливер.

— Потому что положение планеты в пространстве-времени неудачное, — ответил Уолли, — сигнал быстро засекут на «нашей» стороне, а на «их» не услышат. И, кстати, шанс у нас будет только один. Попробовать второй раз и не выйдет, да и вряд ли нам кто-то даст.

— Значит, завтра мы позовем на помощь, — подвел итог Оливер, — но, если вы хотите, чтобы я кого-то отвлек, то мне не помешает мое оружие.

***

Одной из первых целей путешественников было прервать все связи с другими Землями. Хантер Золомон и пара его соратников-мет были едва ли не последними, кто пришел на Землю-1 из других реальностей, до того, как она была намертво запечатана.

Кейтлин часто задавалась вопросом, что на эту тему думает тот же Гаррисон Уэллс или Супергерл? Считают они Землю-1 потерянной или ищут способ пробиться к ним? Или просто не замечают изменений, слишком занятые собственными проблемами?

К сожалению, источники, которые она изучала, не содержали такой информации. И вообще были, как оказалось, очень неполными.

Пролистывая современные сайты и обмениваясь данными с другими историками-путешественниками, Кейтлин убеждалась, что есть огромное число вещей, о которых в будущем даже не подозревали.

— Если бы Директор еще был в будущем, — сказал Уолли, как-то раз наблюдая за ее ухищрениями, — то он бы обязательно воздействовал на тебя или отправил послание.

— Теперь ты мне предлагаешь побыть пессимисткой? — уточнила Кейтлин.

К ней в гости в последнее время зачастил Циско. Он расспрашивал о поведении Оливера, о том, не его ли время от времени видят в костюме Зеленой Стрелы, и просто интересовался состоянием Кейтлин.

Она однажды не выдержала и сказала прямо:

— Передай Барри, что, когда я решу умирать, я обязательно ему сообщу.

Циско не обиделся, просто сделал вид, что не расслышал ее слов.

То, какие способности достались их стратегу и как он мог использовать полученное, тоже напрягало Кейтлин. Но с этой проблемой опять помог Уолли. Он сделал кольцо, которое блокировало видения, словно бы скрывало Кейтлин от всевидящего восприятия Вайба.

— А это распространяется только на меня или еще и на тех, кто рядом? — уточнила Кейтлин, когда Уолли его только принес.

— Не знаю, — он пожал плечами, — у меня не получится провести нормальные испытания, а пока все, что я выяснил, это что оно на самом деле скрывает носителя от способностей Вайба. Так что Циско ничего не узнает, даже если захочет.

Уолли продемонстрировал на своем пальце точно такое же кольцо, сплетенное из серебристых и ржаво-рыжих металлических нитей.

— Я попросил Циско провайбить мою старую куртку, не сказав, что она моя. И он не увидел ничего, представляешь? Совершенно ничего.

Кейтлин взяла второе кольцо и, вздохнув, объяснила:

— Я не за себя боюсь.

— Думаешь, они что-то сделают Оливеру? — уточнил Уолли, а потом склонил голову к плечу, словно пытался рассмотреть Кейтлин с какого-то другого ракурса, и ухмыльнулся: — Ты к нему привязалась, да? Насколько сильно? Что будешь делать?

— Я до сих пор его опасаюсь, — сказала в свою защиту Кейтлин, — и не собираюсь пользоваться тем, что я, фактически, его хозяйка.

— Ладно, я все понял, — ответил ей Уолли, но ухмылялся в тот день до самого вечера.

***

Было почти так же страшно, как и перед путешествием в прошлое. Слишком долгая подготовка, далекая перспектива момента, когда все поменяется… и все равно Кейтлин чувствовала себя не готовой.

Уолли успел заскочить в дом Кейтлин, пожаловался, что в подвал успели спуститься, и от арсенала Оливера ничего не осталось. По описанию — он отыскал кое-что на замену и принес запасную одежду, которую никто не тронул. А потом ушел, не то готовиться к завтрашнему утру, не то просто потому, что утомился от компании.

Оливер успел сходить в душ и переодеться в спортивные штаны и футболку, а Кейтлин обнаружила, что бездумно замораживает и размораживает чашку из-под чая.

Оливер застал ее за этим и спросил:

— А тебе не хуже оттого, что ты… ну, пользуешься способностями.

Кейтлин поставила кружку на пол и откинулась на спинку кресла.

— Такая мелочь — нет, — сказала Кейтлин, — а вот завтрашний день, когда мне не обойтись без массового применения сил… Думаю, я его не переживу.

Это оказалось на удивление просто признать. Вот так, без сложностей, без ложных надежд или сомнений. Она заморозит улицу или построит ледяной замок, она вморозит Флэша в лед, чтобы хоть на секунду остановить и дать Уолли возможность включить передатчик.

А потом способности ее убьют.

Вряд ли Барри успеет запустить процесс и откатить ее память и личность к моменту перемещения сознания. Вряд ли успеет стереть три прошедших года.

И Кейтлин начала видеть в этом определенную правильность. Если умирать — то вот так. Хотя, конечно, лучше бы не умирать.

— Эй, — позвал Оливер.

Он подошел ко креслу и положил руку на спинку, как раз над головой Кейтлин. Слегка наклонился, глядя ей в глаза.

— Хочешь сказать, что все будет хорошо? — спросила Кейтлин.

— Я не знаю, будет ли, — ответил Оливер, — а врать тебе не хочется.

Кейтлин поймала его вторую руку, наверняка теплую, но она из-за своих способностей почти ничего не ощущала, и сплела пальцы.

— Я рада, что рассказала тебе, — произнесла Кейтлин. — Хотя, наверное, ты меня теперь ненавидишь.

— Вовсе нет, — ответил Оливер.

Его лицо было совсем близко, а потом он подвинулся, наклонился еще ниже и коснулся ее губ своими. Кейтлин сжала его пальцы и замерла, не зная, что делать. Не зная, как это понимать.

— Прости, — сказал Оливер, отстраняясь и убирая руку со спинки кресла, вторую все еще держала Кейтлин, — я не хотел тебя напугать. Просто подумал…

Кейтлин нервно хохотнула.

— Ну… это было закономерно, — произнесла она, — с учетом всего. Конечно, ты так подумал. Но я никогда не интересовалась парнями. Да и девушками… То есть, в будущем.

Она поправила волосы, отпустила его руку и прислушалась к собственному колотящемуся сердцу. «Это же просто поцелуй, да? — спросила себя Кейтлин. — Как в кино, когда кто-то пытается справиться с панической атакой».

Только у нее не было панической атаки. И, кажется, это был поцелуй именно в том смысле.

— Тогда еще раз извини, — повторил Оливер, — а в настоящем? В смысле, когда переселилась в Стар-Сити?

— Это… сложно, — Кейтлин дернула плечом, — и сложно объяснить, что не так. Все же знают, что у меня был жених и были парни. Потому пришлось говорить, что я из-за сил изменилась больше и боюсь навредить другим. Чтобы не пытаться рассказать то, чего рассказывать нельзя.

— Эй, — позвал Оливер, отступив на шаг, присел и теперь смотрел на Кейтлин снизу вверх. — Посмотри на меня. Мне ты уже можешь рассказать все.

Кейтлин прикрыла глаза и сделала медленный вдох и выдох.

— Ты же помнишь, какая у меня специальность, да? — спросила она, не открывая глаз. — Что я помню все даты и все имена? Меня тренировали с раннего детства, едва не с младенчества.

— Да, я примерно так и представлял, — отозвался Оливер.

Проще было объяснить ему про путешествия во времени. По крайней мере, во рту не так пересыхало и не хотелось сбежать как можно дальше.

— Я знала, что меня отправят в прошлое, — продолжила Кейтлин, — хотя, как и другие парни лет в двенадцать, засматривалась на одну из наших наставниц.

Она надеялась, что он не расслышит ее фразы, что этот разговор закончится и не придется ничего объяснять.

Конечно, зря.

— Другие парни? — уточнил Оливер.

Кейтлин открыла глаза и смущенно улыбнулась.

— При выборе тела о соответствии полу или возрасту никто не думает. Берут то, что лучше подойдет для миссии. И то не всегда очевидно, иначе бы нашим медиком была Кейтлин, а не Барри. Так что да, в прошлой жизни я была парнем, который даже не успел понять, кто ему нравится. С отношениями у меня в Централ-Сити тоже не получилось.

Оливер неловко улыбнулся.

— Я надеюсь, тебе хоть есть восемнадцать, — сказал он.

— Если бы я осталась в своем времени — было бы девятнадцать, — ответила Кейтлин.

Оливер кивнул и поднялся.

— Что ж, теперь все стало немного понятнее, — он повторил ту же фразу, что уже говорил сегодня. — Думаю, нам обоим нужно отдохнуть до рассвета. Думаю, я посплю здесь, а ты иди в комнату, квартира все-таки твоя.

Кейтлин встала из кресла, тяжело опираясь на подлокотники. Было чувство, что ноги сейчас подкосятся и она больше никуда и никогда не сможет пойти. И Уолли придется самому как-то включать свой передатчик и отвлекать Барри, Айрис и Циско.

«Почему это так сложно? — подумала Кейтлин. — Почему сложно просто сказать то, что хочешь, и то, что думаешь?».

— Оливер, — позвала она, и, когда он посмотрел на нее, сказала совсем не то, что собиралась: — я знаю, ты был с Фелисити… до того, как все началось.

— Нет, — ответил Оливер, — мы решили, что отношения мешают нам как команде. Может быть, зря, раз теперь Уолли считает, что ее мог заменить… кто-то из ваших. Из будущего.

«Завтра я умру», — подумала Кейтлин.

А еще: «Если Легенды все исправят — это будет неважно, потому что тогда я просто не появлюсь».

— Поцелуй меня еще раз, — сказала Кейтлин вслух, — пожалуйста.

**ЭПИЛОГ**

Будни на Вэйврайдере шли своим чередом. Никаких сообщений об изменении временных линий, никаких демонов или суперзлодеев, или мертвых спидстеров, или бессмертных с сомнительной мотивацией, которые хотели бы пробраться на корабль времени, о чем-то заявить и убить его команду.

Единственное неудобство: почти невозможно понять, какая сейчас дата, сколько времени прошло, и прочие незначительные детали, нормальные для людей, которые живут в обычном потоке времени, а не болтаются в переливающемся всеми цветами радуги межвременном «никогда».

Сара делала вид, что увлеченно листает книгу из обширной библиотеки Рипа. Нет, конечно, ее увлекло эпичное фэнтези о высадке ацтеков в Вестеросе (никогда не написанное и не изданное в обычной версии реальности, но, видимо, существовавшее где-то среди вероятных временных линий и потому оказавшееся здесь на полке), но наблюдать за не менее эпичной битвой между членами команды было интереснее. Хотя бы потому что ацтеки были далеко, экранизации высадки и их борьбы с Белыми Ходоками она все равно не увидит, а Рэй и Нэйт ссорились прямо перед ней.

— Твоя очередь мыть посуду! — настаивал Рэй.

— Была на прошлой неделе, — огрызнулся Нэйт и безуспешно попытался уйти от Рэя за старинный глобус. — И вообще, я просто согласился, потому что заставить Рори нереально.

— Не наговаривай на Мика, — Рэй сдвинул глобус, и Нэйту пришлось сделать вид, что его крайне заинтересовали карты, висящие на стене, — он, в отличие от тебя, не отлынивает, когда выпадает его очередь.

— Я не отлыниваю, ты просто перепутал недели.

— Никакие недели я не путаю, — возмутился Рэй. — У меня все четко посчитано.

— Ну конечно, твой календарь где-то сломался, умник, потому что выходит, что мы торчим тут уже третий год, а это невозможно.

Рэй открыл рот, а потом выдал:

— От умника слышу.

Сара не выдержала и фыркнула. Порой она задавалась вопросом, почему эти двое ведут себя как парочка пятилеток и, заодно, как они умудрились получить свои докторские степени и стать один светилом исторической науки, а второй — блестящим изобретателем и миллионером (конечно, на размышления наводило то, что оба закончили ни с чем и оказались на борту Вэйврайдера, в компании менее выдающихся личностей).

Нэйт и Рэй оба посмотрели в ее сторону, и их лица прояснились.

— Сара! — в унисон протянули они.

— Что? — уточнила она. — Я не полезу в ваше дежурство по кухне. График составляла не я, и мне совершенно плевать, как он работает. Просто скажите, когда будет моя очередь.

Они явно хотели сказать что-то еще, но их прервал спокойный голос Гидеон.

— Капитан Лэнс, множественные сообщения об аномалии на Земле конца 2010-х годов.

Сара захлопнула книжку и уточнила:

— Прости, что? Можно конкретнее?

— Никак нет, капитан, слишком много локальных и глобальных очагов, если пройдете на мостик, я продемонстрирую наглядно.

Сара отложила книгу и поднялась. Пришло знакомое чувство катастрофы, которая не просто надвигается, а уже накрыла их с головой. Рэй и Нэйт молча вышли за ней на мостик, через секунду туда же поднялись остальные члены команды, видимо, Гидеон успела сообщить и им тоже. Кто-то выглядел так, будто их подняли с постели, другие — будто оторвали от тренировки или каких-то домашних дел, вроде стирки.

— Что за бардак? — спросил Мик, привалившись к пульту управления. — Зачем меня разбудили?

— Ты что, спал? — поинтересовался Нэйт. — Ты вообще хоть иногда просыпаешься?

— Только когда пью, ем или собираюсь бить кому-то морду, — честно ответил Мик.

— И что-нибудь сжигаешь, — подсказал Рэй.

— Неа, сжигать я могу и не просыпаясь, — ухмыльнулся Мик.

Сара щелкнула пальцами.

— Так, народ, — сказала она, когда все обратили на нее внимание, — обсудим этот важный вопрос чуть позже, Гидеон, ты хотела показать нам какие-то проблемы в 2010-х?

— Да, капитан.

И в тот же миг перед ними всплыла схема времени… где целый временной период выглядел как ярко-красный нарыв.

— Это случилось внезапно? — спросил Нэйт.

— И от чего? — поинтересовался Рэй.

Гидеон ответила с заминкой.

— Судя по мои данным, последние три года мои системы были блокированы от обмена информацией и отслеживания временной среды. Только сейчас блокировка была снята из… Централ-Сити 2018 года.

— Три года? — переспросила Сара. — Подожди, ты же не говоришь, что мы проторчали здесь три чертовых года? Почему мы не заметили?

— Календарь, — одними губами сказал Рэй.

Мик пробормотал что-то вроде: «Где пиво, когда оно так нужно», остальные молчали.

— Человеческая психика и физиология перестраивается при проживании внутри вневременной зоны, — охотно пояснила Гидеон. — Физически, для вас не прошло ни дня с последней высадки в нормальном времени.

— Да твою ж мать, — выдохнула Сара. — Ладно, будем решать проблему. Не знаю, что там произошло в 2010-х, но нам придется разобраться.

Она опустилась в кресло и, дождавшись, пока остальные займут свои места, скомандовала:

— Гидеон, курс на Централ-Сити, 2018 год.


End file.
